


Reparo

by Dontworryitsonlyaglitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Mutual Pining, POV George Weasley, POV Hermione Granger, Post-War, Sad George Weasley, Sad Hermione Granger, Self-Destruction, Slow Burn, angsty af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontworryitsonlyaglitch/pseuds/Dontworryitsonlyaglitch
Summary: George Weasley and Hermione Granger are both haunted by the aftermath of the war. One by the death of his twin, the other with nightmares and guilt. Seven years later the wounds are still fresh and burying themselves with work can only do so much. When those around them began to heal and move forward with theirs lives, it only makes the emptiness grow. Does time heal all wounds? Or does it just give them time to fester?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/George Weasley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	1. Painful Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm new to the fanfic game so I hope you all enjoy it.  
> Here are some songs you can listen to with the chapters.
> 
> Paralyzed- NF  
> Numb- XXXTENTACION  
> Not About Angels- Birdy  
> Train Wreck- James Arthur  
> Heal- Tom Odell  
> 
> 
> This is just for fun, not Rowling.

_2nd May 1998_

Hermione watched Percy as he held onto the lifeless body of his younger brother. Begging him to quit joking and come back. Ron moved next to her, his whole body shaking with silent sobs.

***

Even though the war was over, it didn’t really feel like a win. In fact, she couldn't really feel anything at all. Hermione watched as the Weasley’s mourned over Fred’s body. She couldn’t stop the tears from rushing to her face. Weeping rang out all around her as the dead began to be identified.

Once the place that held so many memories of joy and laughter would forever be stained with the blood of innocent people. Children. Grasping her chest she tried to breathe, the pain swelled, spreading through her, engulfing her entire body. It was too much. They were just children. Even if they had never been treated as such until it was convenient for others. Sliding down the wall, she buried her face in her hands. Her whole body convulsing. The warm embrace of someone wrapped around her. Holding her from slipping into nothing. Ron held her so tight it almost hurt, but she didn't care. Together they held each other, not letting go.

_5th May 1998_

Funerals proceeded one after another. A never-ending cycle of grief. The wounds of the war were ripped open repeatedly, with every casket that was lowered.

  
_9th May- 21st July 1998_

They had spent almost two months rebuilding and reorganizing Hogwarts. The distraction was much needed for all of them. She had decided over those two months that she did indeed wish to return and complete her 7th year, hoping to earn her N.E.W.Ts. It had always been part of her plan and she didn’t feel the need to deviate from it. After everything she had gone through, she deserved it.

_28th-31st July_

George screamed at the top of his lungs. Throwing dish after dish into the walls of his flat. The pain he felt lit every nerve in his body. He had been able to push it down during the funerals-Fred's funeral. Lending a hand at Hogwarts had furthered his distraction, allowing him to focus on other things. Once he had returned though, to an empty shop and flat he couldn't contain it any longer. He was alone. Magic exploded from his body scorching his walls. Collapsing to the floor he didn't move for several days. When he was able to get up, it was only to reposition his body, not bothering to eat or drink. For the first time in his life, he had given up, allowing the darkness to settle into his body. George wanted to die because life without Fred would never really be living. He barely registered the flash of green light emitting from his fireplace. He heard footsteps as someone made their way over to him. Two arms began to try and lift him, but they faltered back onto the couch.

"Georgie" whispered the voice. "Georgie please-I need you to try." 

George lifted his face and his heart began to beat faster. "Freddie?"

Suddenly he felt his body being pulled closer to the other person. It held onto him like they were afraid he would fall. 

"No- not Freddie." the voice choked. George felt tears falling into his hair, looking up he saw the grief-stricken face of his father. His father seemed to have aged 10 years since he had last seen him. His once bright and vibrant hair was now peppered with gray, and his face lined. 

George leaned into his father's embrace and let the pain out. His body softly shaking into his father's arms.

"I'm so sorry George. I'm so sorry." His father began stroking his hair, rocking him as he used to when he was much smaller. 

After a while, George stirred. Taking this movement as a sign, his father stood from the couch grabbing his son's arm. Helping him off the couch and lead him to the bathroom, he began to run the shower. 

"We've got to clean you up." Looking at his son, he grimaced. George was covered in his own sick. Dried blood stuck to his skin and his hair had grown long. Stubble covered his face and the eyes that had once swum with mischief now looked sunken in, a hollowness replaced the sparkle he once had. 

Helping George with his shirt he guided him to the shower. George was so numb, he didn't even feel the need to be embarrassed. 

He felt the water rush over his body. It should have been warm, but all he felt was cold. He heard his father leave, and then shortly return holding a bundle of his clothes. 

Once they had finished in the bathroom, his dad led him back over to the couch. The sound of the kettle woke him out of his trance briefly. He felt the couch sink and his dad guiding his hand to a cup of tea. 

They sat for some time in the silence. 

George was the one who broke the silence. "Thank you." It was all he could manage.

" Just know...know that you are surrounded by people who love you. People-who understand what you’re going through." His father stood up and walked over to the sink. Staring out the window " Your mum lost both her brothers in the last war. _Her twins._ Your mother practically raised Gideon and Fabian. I think that's why she was so hard on you and F-Fred. You two are-were so much like them, I think it scared her. They were her whole world before she had us. Then in an instant, they were gone. Molly never wanted to feel the loss again, but unfortunately, the world is often cruel and events always seem to repeat themselves. Only slightly different because we still have you, Georgie. While not the same, I lost your Uncle Billius. We never thought our children would join them before us. You have your other siblings. You still have us.” He softly added

" Listen." his dad turned from the window. Looking around at all the damage he had done to the flat. " I know you needed some time, but next time please let your mum know in advance. She was beside herself." A small smile gracing his face.

George felt a twinge of guilt. That hadn't been his intention. He just wanted to be alone. 

"Also Harry's birthday is tonight. It may be a bit much for you but I know everyone would love to see you." His father stared at him, studying him. He had a way of knowing things that he had never voiced. "You don't need to be alone."

George didn't want to go, he rather lay down and never wake up but he owed it to his dad, his family, and Fred not to give up. Not yet. 

"Yeah. I can manage that." A weak smile spread across his face.

"Good. Very good." 

When the time came, George fixed himself up. Then, meeting his dad at the fireplace they both called out "the Burrow."

_31st July 1998_

Harry’s birthday would mark the first day that everyone had all been together since the war. While they all worked at rebuilding Hogwarts, there wasn’t much time to visit, let alone sit down and eat. Hermione stood looking at herself in the mirror. Donning a thick blue sweater, she applied a generous amount of Sleekeasy to her hair before plaiting it. Noise from the people below her made her sigh. She wasn’t sure if she was ready to put up a front for so many people. Especially, because Ron and Harry knew her so well. Gathering what little strength remained, she headed out of the room she shared with Ginny. A sense of dread hit her stomach almost immediately as she closed the door behind her. Following the noise downstairs, she was greeted by a sea of red hair, with the exception of one. Ron and Harry sat in the corner playing wizard chess. Harry’s face was full of concentration while Ron wore a look of boredom. Charlie, Bill, and Percy all stood around the fireplace, deep in a conversation about the Ministry. Percy still had a hard time saying anything, between the guilt he had over Fred's death. It had come out shortly after the war that Percy had been a double agent for the ministry and the Order. On strict orders from Dumbledore, he told no one and let his family believe that he had betrayed them. Something Fred would never get to know. So he kept to himself, letting the two-way conversation between Charlie and Bill play out with only an occasional grunt of disapproval from him. Hermoine could hear Molly trying to teach Fleur how to properly fold in the ingredients to a pumpkin pasty. Ginny could be heard laughing, telling her mum to lighten up. Spotting a corner that had yet to be occupied, she took a seat. Her sudden movement made Harry and Ron lookup. She gave them a quick smile and they mumbled some hellos before resuming their game. Only after she had looked around for a while did she noticed that two of the Weasleys’ were missing. George and Mr. Weasley hadn’t made an appearance all night. George actually hadn’t been seen since they had finished working at Hogwarts, almost a week ago. A loud yell drew the attention of everyone in the room. 

“Oi! Yelled a familiar voice.

“You git! Watch where you're walking.” Bill shot off. 

"S'not my fault you're standing so close to the bloody fireplace." George rubbed his nose where he had hit it against Bill's head. 

Charlie was laughing at this point, observing their brothers. 

"Shut it" Bill and George snapped at once. Only making Charlie laugh harder. Percy had moved off to a corner, eyeing George. Guilt engulfed the man's grey eyes. 

"Boys." Mr. Weasley cautioned

Mrs. Weasley had come into the room to investigate all the noise and spotted her son. 

Waving a spoon, she began to bound toward George. “You- You are not allowed to run off and not write. You had me in knots for days. I shouldn’t have to make your dad fetch you, just to see you.” With that, she embraced him.

Hermione watched the back of George’s neck glow red. 

“Geez, mum. No need to take my other ear off.” he grumbled. 

Bill snickered before his wife silenced him with a look. 

With that she released him, giving him a serious look. 

“Only joking..kinda.” His whole face was completely red now. 

Mr. Weasley patted him on the back and the rest of the room filled with conversation, once more. 

When Molly announced that dinner was ready, they all crowded around the table. Out of habit, no one sat next to George who was now sitting at the edge of the table by himself. Hermoine was about to take a seat between Fleur and Charlie but changed direction towards George after she saw him eye the empty spot with discomfort. His legs bouncing up and down, shaking the table. Taking her plate she sat next to him, her plate began shaking with every movement of his leg. Placing a hand gently on his leg, she felt him still under her touch. He met her with a look of surprise and then watched it quickly changed into a small smile. She gave his leg a quick squeeze before removing it to eat her food. The rest of the night moved on without incident. It wasn’t long until everyone began to talk about their plans for the future. At that topic, Hermoine felt the dread return to her stomach. 

***

George listened as everyone discussed what they had planned for the future. Sadness washed over him in waves. Flashing back to all of the planning that he and Fred had done. Remembering that he would never get the chance to experience it again. His eyes flickered over to Hermione, she was standing off in a corner, having a hushed conversation with his brother. She didn’t look thrilled and Ron looked like he wanted to be anywhere else. Rarely could he recall a time where they had not bickered, often thinking it was the only way the two knew how to communicate with each other. That was going to make for an interesting couple of decades. Between both of their tempers and Ron's ability to always stick his foot in his mouth, he could only imagine the possibilities. He followed Hermoine's movements as she made her way over to him, a look of irritation painted her face. She plopped down next to him with a huff. 

Smiling, he turned to her. “Rough night?” 

Glaring at him she began to open her mouth and then he watched her close it. He could see the gears moving in her mind.

Finally, she spoke “ I think.” she paused. “ It will be good to get away for a while.” Her shoulders slagged forward and she rubbed her eyes. “I’m just..so tired.”

He understood completely. “Why do you think I disappeared?” he chuckled dryly. “Don’t get me wrong, I love my family but it can be suffocating at times. They mean well but sometimes quiet is the only solution.” 

Meeting his eyes, she gave him a sad smile. “It had always been just me and my parents. Until I started Hogwarts, then I met Harry and Ron. Through them, I gained more people I loved and cared about. More people to disappoint or let down.” Her voice caught in her throat.

“My parents aren't even talking to me. Not after I reversed everything and told them the truth. Ron seems to think that they will come around and I should just wait. He didn't see the look on their faces, they were almost terrified. I don’t think-” Her voice broke off and tears began to form in her eyes, the day had taken its toll.

Without thinking, he reached over and grabbed her hand. It was warm to the touch, just like it had been on his leg. The thought brought him an odd sense of comfort. They sat there a while, letting the conversations wash over them. Taking comfort in each other's presence. George held onto her hand until he spotted Ron, his eyes focused on their hands. A look of confusion crossed his face and he furrowed his brow. George could feel his ears heat once more but Hermione was oblivious to any of it, she had closed her eyes and was leaning on the back of the couch. Not wanting to further his brothers staring, he gently removed his hand from hers, standing up from the comfort of the couch. Taking one last glimpse, he caught her eyes and she mouthed “thanks". 

Saying his goodbyes, he made his way to the fireplace. After promising his mum he would visit more frequently, he grabbed a fist-full of powder and retired to his flat. Glass was shattered everywhere and holes littered the walls. He made a mental note to start fixing up the place. The look alone on his dad's face when he came to fetch him, was push enough. Opening the door to his room, he collapsed on his bed. It had been an odd night, first, he was lectured by his mum, which he supposed he did deserve. She did not have to do it in front of everyone. He was surprised at the sense of calm Hermione’s touch had brought him. It was a simple gesture but it meant a lot. He could almost still feel the heat from her touch. Why was he thinking about it so much? It hadn’t meant anything in particular. She had sensed his anxiety and made a gesture of friendship, which is what he had done in return by taking her hand. Though the look on Ron’s face made him think his little brother may have misinterpreted the whole thing. If he hadn’t been such an insensitive git, he wouldn’t have had to comfort her. George flopped in his bed and shoved his face in his pillow. Bloody hell! He needed to sleep, he was going mental. His dreams were filled with nightmares and try as he might, he couldn’t seem to wake from them. When he finally did wake, 4 hours later, he left his room not wanting to fall asleep again. Opting to stay in the living room to read instead, George almost made it but before he could sit down, he started to curse. He had forgotten all about the glass strewn throughout the living room. Set his mug down, he sat with a grimace onto the couch. Pulling his foot over his leg, he began to pull out slivers of glass. Blood slowly trickled down onto the carpet. Once he was satisfied he got all of the glass, he stood with a limp and headed to the medicine cupboard. Wrapping his foot, he let a couple more choice words fall from his mouth. Arriving back at the living room, he motioned his wand toward the pantry. A broom came zooming out and he began to sweep the glass from the floor, not wanting to repeat tonight's events. Figuring because he was awake and would not sleep for some time, he began to repair the holes that littered his walls. When the place was put back into proper order, he allowed himself to sit on the couch. Flicking his wand at the fire, a great blaze began to roar up. Twiddling his thumbs and blowing air into his mouth, he began looking around the room. As much as tried to lie to himself, he had never done well by himself. Oftentimes he tried to pretend he enjoyed the quiet, but he could only fool himself so much. Looking over at his coffee table, he grabbed the copy of _Poeden Potts Advanced Charms for the Adventurer's Heart,_ that he had been making copious amounts of notes in. Flipping through it, he tried to add more notes. Desperately trying to take his mind off of the night events. Unfortunately, it did not help. Tossing it back onto the table, he let off a loud sigh. Standing up, he grabbed his mug from the table and headed downstairs. If he couldn’t sleep he would at least be productive. Grabbing his latest experiment from the counter, he began to tinker with it, well into the next morning. 

_7th January 2005_

George stood staring at the clock on the wall. Studying all the hands. Memorizing them. He had been standing there for over an hour just staring. It still hurt him to look at it. Watching the one hand, that never moved. Always stuck at resting. The light hum of the ice-box and the chirping of crickets filled his head. He began to feel dizzy, gripping the table next to him, trying to steady himself. The noise began to grow louder and louder. Until a hand came out of the clock and gripped his face. He tried to move but his feet stayed put. George struggled against the hand as it tried to bring him into the clock. 

A voice rang out “ Georgie?....Georgie?...” Then the voice barked out getting angrier.

“George!” The voice snapped.

“ Why’d you leave me, George?” Still struggling, he felt the sting of hot tears trickle down his face. Suddenly, a face emerged. It was like looking at his reflection only then, the face morphed and blood began to pour from its mouth.

The face twisted in agony “Help me, George.” It cried. “Why me! What did I do?” 

George tried to talk to the voice “I-” his voice got caught in his throat. Then the face zoomed into him and he began to choke. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t move. He was useless. Dark specs began appearing in his eyes until the darkness began to set in.

George woke with a start. Gasping for air and clutching his throat. His hair was plastered to his face and a pool of sweat seeped through his white t-shirt. Ripping out of bed, he staggered downstairs, fumbling for the door. Once he was able to unlock it, he tumbled outside gasping for fresh air and breathing in the cold. Taking a couple of deep breaths, he began to lower his pulse and his breathing started to steady. He stayed still, on his hands and knees. As it was nearly December, snow littered the ground and his breath froze in the air. He hadn’t had a dream like that in a long time. Closing his eyes he tried to think about anything else, anything to pull his mind away from the terror he felt. The utter helplessness. Laying in the snow, he welcomed the cold.

Eventually, he felt his strength slowly return to his body. Pushing up from the ground he brushed himself off, while watching the man above him, tip his hat over and over. Retracing his steps he headed back upstairs. Not to his bedroom though. No, sleep was done for the night. The hollow feeling in his chest began to swell. Shutting his eyes, he began to take deep breaths. Trying to force the emptiness back down. Once he felt only a dull ache, he opened his eyes. The kettle in the kitchen glinted in the moonlight, drawing his attention to it, walking over he lifted it from the stove and began to fill it with water. Grabbing a chipped yellow mug from the cupboard, he turned to the counter behind him. Opening a drawer, he pulled out a dented tin. Shakily, he began to scoop tea leaves into his mug. The kettle behind him began to whistle. Once he had started the steeping process, he walked to the couch. The images from his dream, still flashing through his eyes. 

Unbeknownst to George, someone else was waking from a ghastly dream.


	2. Unexpected Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, enjoy chapter two.  
> Here are some songs to listen to as you read. If you would like.  
> Let me know how you are liking it. Cheers!  
> Spirits- The Strumbellas  
> Youth- Daughter  
> Take Care of Yourself-Maisie Peters 
> 
> Not Rowling

_ 7th January 2005 _

A worn down and frizzled Hermione Granger was staring blankly down at a cup of chamomile tea. The clock on the wall rang out 4 times before stopping. Hermione didn’t take notice. All her thoughts were preoccupied with the reoccurring dreams she had. They flooded her nights, like a relentless crashing of waves. Waking up in terror and confusion had been her normal for years. Nothing she tried seemed to alleviate the games her mind played on her when she slept. Sleeping drafts only did so much, working only half of the time. Sometimes they seemed to fuel her terrors further. When they did work, it did just enough to be able to function the next morning. 7 years had passed and yet, it was like those years just happened. Always at the forefront of her mind. The face of Bellatrix LeStrange permanently tattooed in her memory forever. The twisted face of Fred Weasley, his family mourning over his body. The bodies of Professor Lupin and Tonks. Colin Creevey and Lavender Brown. Dumbledore's body lying sprawled out on the grass in front of the Astronomy Tower. They all played their roles in her nightmares. When she didn’t dream of faces, she dreamt of being trapped in confined spaces. Fire leaping up around her, nipping at her body. The word “Mudblood” being carved into her right arm, over and over again. Constantly reminding her of the night she had almost considered giving up everything. Betray those who trusted her. Betray herself. When the second Crucio curse had hit, the pain seared through her body. Every single nerve ending lit up, and Hermione hoped she would die that instant. She wished she hadn’t been born, then on the verge of a blackout, the thought crossed her mind. Just for a fleeting second. It was enough though, then after the ordeal was over she felt a deep shame. Shame, guilt, and a newly found self-hatred. 7 years later it was still very much prominent in her life. Sleep to her, was punishment for her lack of faith in others, in herself. 

Sighing, she headed over to the window. The snow was falling lightly, swirling with the occasional gust of wind. A moment like this was supposed to bring a person a sense of peace, however, Hermione wouldn’t allow herself, or better yet the demons that occupied her mind and soul wouldn’t allow it. The darkness that had settled in her soul, fed on the chaos, shame, sadness, and terror. It would seem that it would always have a home in her. Feeling a slight chill she headed to her fireplace, with a flick of her wand, a steady flame grew high. Looking at the shabby brown loveseat in the corner of her living room, she decided she wouldn’t be going back to sleep. Setting her cup on the end table by her chair, she headed to her office to grab a book. Though she had several bookcases full of books, she chose to read the one that brought her the most comfort, “Hogwarts: A History by Bathilda Bagshot”. Carefully sliding it off the shelf, she hugged the worn book close to her. She was aware that it was odd that an old textbook could bring her so much comfort, but it was the history book of the place that changed her life, made her who she was, the good and the bad. Once she arrived back in the living room, she grabbed a blanket off the nearby couch, then settled herself in the love seat. Opening it, she almost felt like she was 11 again, on her way to a world she had only read about. As soon as she received her acceptance letter, she made her parents take her to Diagon Alley so she could buy all the supplies listed in her letter, most importantly her textbooks. Once they returned home, she locked herself in her room and devoured the first book she purchased; “Hogwarts: A History”. People called her a lot of things, but Ill-prepared was not one of them. Glancing down at the first page, a wide smile danced across her face as she read the first sentence. 

_ 8th January 2005 _

George glanced around the store, it was nearly empty, which for a Saturday was odd. He had nearly gone mad trying to restock the store from the week before. Glancing out the window, he could see that the snow had not relented. Maybe he would close for the rest of the day? Lee was off in muggle London, working on an undisclosed project. Normally, George would have asked him to expand on his work, but as of late he couldn’t really bring himself to care about much. He knew that it must make him a terrible friend but honestly, he was just so damn tired. The years had seemed to whittle him down, piece by piece. He hadn’t noticed when the smile he usually always wore, as a reaction to most things in life, had wilted into nothing. The ringing bell above his door alerted him to a new customer. Wishing he would have closed, mumbling to himself he looked up.

“Her...Hermoine?” Standing in front of him was Hermoine Granger. Her face was red from the cold. She was wearing an oversized green jumper and a beanie that seemed to help tame her hair. 

“Hey, George.” Looking around the shop, she seemed to be taking it all in.

Why was she here? Not that he really minded but Hermione had never just dropped by before. Mum? Gods that woman was relentless. Dragging Hermione into it was just...too much. “Did Mum send you? Because you know I’m fine. Also, I don’t need to be constantly checked on. I’m nearly 27. Whic-”

“George. Take a breath, would you? I’m not here because Molly sent me.” Pausing she looked up to meet his eyes. He couldn't quite make out the look that was reflected in them but she almost looked sad. They distinctly reminded him of otter eyes. “I actually was wondering if you could assist me with something?” Her eyes stared back at the ground.

George’s ears slightly pinkened at her question. She was here as a customer, a customer who he had just lectured. 

“Right. Sorry about that.” 

He ran his hand through his hair. He motioned for her to follow him. He could hear her soft footsteps behind him as they walked toward the back of the store. Once they arrived, he turned to face her. Nervously tipping back and forth on his toes, he had his hands firmly planted in the front of his trousers, blowing air into his upper lip. He looked around the room, waiting for her to say something.

“Erm..” She watched him as he rocked up and down on his heels. “George. Are you quite alright?” Her face was etched with concern.

He stilled himself. “ Yes. I’m great. The question I have is, how can I help you, Granger.” A slight smirk appeared at the corner of his mouth.

“Right.” 

Hermoine began twisting the sleeves to her jumper. “ I heard... um from Ron that is, that you had been working on a new sleeping draft.” Hesitating, she met his eyes once more. Then all at once, words tumbled out of her mouth so quickly, that George had to ask her to repeat herself. “Would you mind if I volunteered to be your guinea pig?”

George wasn’t sure what he had expected her to ask him, but it certainly wasn’t to volunteer as a test subject. He hardly needed to use outside sources anymore. He almost told her that but something on her face told him that she needed him to say yes. Her brown eyes were full of so much emotion that he hitched his breath. 

“Um...I’ve only just begun but when I feel comfortable enough to move onto human consumption you will be the first to know.”

Suddenly, her eyes lit up and she rushed forward, bringing him into a warm embrace. He stood there, stiff as a board. But when he felt what he thought was tears soaking into his shirt, he relaxed and brought his arms around Hermoine. He had only seen her cry once, so he was at a loss. This was not his territory. George had only seen Hermoine about twice over the year prior. Over the last couple of years, it had been sporadic especially when she and Ron split. They were always accompanied by his family, so it's not like they had a lot of time for one-on-one conversations. Save for a few times. But when they did speak it was always easy, and they tended to open up easily to each other.

The bell to the front door rang out again drawing his attention back to the woman in his arms. Jerking back, her face was a scarlet red. 

“ Sorry George. I don’t know what came over me. Thank you. You don’t know how much this means to me.” She took a step back, her arms dropping from his person.

This statement puzzled him and he wished he had time to analyze it, but unfortunately, several teens had walked in and he needed to keep an eye out on his livelihood.

“Why don’t I owl you later and give you an update?” He only had the basics but he thought if it meant that much to her, it was better than nothing. 

Wiping her tears from her eyes, she gave him a weak smile. “ That would be perfect. Thank You again.” With that, she headed out the front door. Disappearing into the snow. 

*** 

Hermoine didn’t know what had come over her earlier. The only person that she had ever told about her dreams was Ron, and she didn’t have much choice at the time as they were still dating. She never went into detail and he never pushed. Hermoine would always love him for that, he would just always reassure her that he was there and it would be ok. Eventually, after they had broken up, he would write her monthly to check-in. She decided a few years back to tell him that they barely happened anymore, but he knew her well enough to know she was lying. She received an owl from him two days prior, telling her all about George’s new project and that she should reach out to him. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to even get her hopes up, or involve someone else, especially George. In the end, the dark circles around her eyes and the overall heaviness in her soul won out and she decided to ask George in person rather than owl him. Hopefully he hadn’t been put off too much by her emotional outburst. 

_ 2nd February 2005 _

Hermoine waited by her window again. No owl had arrived and she had started to think that George had forgotten or decided she was too barmy for him to deal with. Not that she blamed him, he was busy, and maybe if she was too, it wouldn’t feel like a lifetime had passed since they had last talked. Work was at a standstill as they were in the process of trying to advocate for the rights of werewolves in the wizarding world. The Wizengamot was dragging their feet, and what should have taken a few months had turned into an almost two-year battle with another 3 of just purely research. Hermoine had put all her time and effort into this one case that she had hardly had any sort of life over the past few years. The end was in sight though, and now all they had to do was sit and wait, which was not the sort of thing she was used to. She had hoped to maybe even help George but she didn’t want to push him, she could be a lot and she didn’t want to scare him off quite yet. The sight of an owl drew her attention and she opened up her window. She recognized the owl and was slightly disappointed when it wasn’t George’s. Opening the letter, she looked at the neat and tight writing and felt a bit of shame as she read the letter. 

_ Hermoine,  _

_ I hope all is well. Arthur and I have been following your case in the news. We are so proud of you. As you may know, the annual get-together is coming up and we had hoped you may attend. I know you have been busy over the last few years to make it to family dinners, but we would all love to see you. Please write to let us know, you could even come a little early if you would like. You would have your pick of the rooms.  _

_ Love, Molly _

Hermione hadn’t meant to skip out over the years, but life had been busy, which was no excuse. Everyone was busy with life too. Something always held her back though. Another tapping at the window brought her attention back, the owl she had been waiting for had finally arrived. Digging a treat from the jar she kept by the window, she patted the owl and handed him his reward. A smile crept along her face when she realized how similar Molly and George’s handwriting was. 

_ Hermoine,  _

_ I hope you didn’t think I forgot about you, Granger. I am sorry for the delay. I had some issues that resulted in a near-miss with my last good ear. As I’m already accused of selective hearing from my mum, perhaps I could actually benefit from the loss of another ear. (Only joking. Somewhat.) To the point though, the sleeping draft is not quite where I would like it but only nearly. We could talk more at the Burrow, later this month when we all get together. Assuming you are going, which based on my and mum's last conversation, guilt was used as a “nudge” in the right direction. Now you know how it officially feels to be a Weasley. Congrats! _

_ George _

Hermoine set the letter down, she guessed that settled it. Plus, she would love to see everyone else. It had been a while, though she corresponded with a lot of them. Seeing them in person would be so much better. Harry and Ginny may even finally relent from all the pestering they had decided to direct toward her. 


	3. The Burrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George, who had taken a bite of a roll, choked. “Pardon...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m letting this one drop early because it literally came to me in a span of one afternoon. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated 😁
> 
> I didn’t do music for this chapter. If you enjoy it let me know and I can add it back in.
> 
> Not Rowling

_ 26th February 2005 _

Hermione heard Molly call after her from the kitchen door.

“Hermione, you came.” 

“ I hope it’s alright I just popped in.” Hermione said as she stepped out of the fireplace, brushing the soot from her coat.

“ Of course dear. You are always welcome.” 

Molly wrapped her in a warm hug. The smell of sweet rolls and bacon flooded Hermione’s nose. “ I’ve just made breakfast. You're the first to arrive.”

Heading to the kitchen, they both sat at the table. Hermione couldn’t remember the last time she had eaten at the Burrow. She was always invited. The truth was, she had a hard time around everyone. They brought back memories. They reminded her of the time she was weak and almost turned on all of them. The truth was, guilt and pain kept her away.

“Hermione?” Molly was watching her, concern laced her face. “Are you quite alright dear?”

“ Yes. Sorry. Just a bit tired.” 

“You have been busy. If you ever need a break and not to sound like a broken record, but our home is always open, and if you need an ear. Well, you know.” Molly smiled up at her.

“Thank you, Molly.” 

“ Hey now. You guys can’t be getting all serious without me.” Ginny had come through and snatched up a sweet roll and a few bits of bacon. Leaning against the kitchen door she gave them a quick smile before taking a bite. 

“Ginny. Grab a plate and sit, would you? You're a mother for Merlin’s sake.” Molly grabbed a plate down from the cupboard and motioned her daughter to take a seat. 

Before sitting, Ginny looked at her mum with a cheeky look on her face.

“Just so you know, Teddy only eats off the floor once a week, twice tops. We even give him utensils occasionally.” A large grin spread across her face as her mum let a large breath out and left the room shaking her head. 

“Where is Teddy? And Harry actually for the matter?” Hermione asked, still stifling a grin. 

“Teddy stayed with Dora this week. Harry wanted to pick him up and do something special with just the two of them.” Looking down at her small bump. “ Before I’m due.”

“Morning” 

“Bloody hell! George!” Jumping up from her chair Ginny whipped around to look at where her brother had just apparated. Gripping the side of the chair, she narrowed her eyes. “Are you trying to put me in early labor?” 

Hermione clapped her hand to her mouth as she accidentally let a snort out. 

Suddenly all eyes were on her.

George arched his brow and smirked. “ It’s nice to see my presence is still appreciated by some people.” Returning a glare back at his sister. 

“Hermione. Don’t encourage him.” Ginny rubbed her head, letting out a loud breath.

“Hey, I’m just an innocent bystander.” Hermione chuckled.

“Merlin, if you're innocent then I’ll forget our 7th year and the se- .” 

“Ginny!” Hermoine had stood from her seat and was trying to get her friend to look at her. 

Ginny winked at her friend, taking her dish to the sink. 

George, who had taken a bite of a roll, choked. “Pardon, but can revisit that last statement? Are you implying that Hermione the Prefect could do anything nefarious?”

Hermione smirked at George before her eyes landed on Ginny. “ Hey Ginny, since we're on the topic. Remind me what you and H-“ 

“I Yield!” Ginny had made her way over to Hermione and grabbed her arm. 

Smiling triumphantly Hermione sat back down.

“Why do I wish I had been at Hogwarts your 7th year?” George’s eyes had widened and he was now sitting backward on his chair. He looked at both women, though he didn’t need any more information on his baby sister. Hermione though had definitely sparked his interest.

“It would have all been completely tame in your eyes...one could even say saint-like?” Hermione voiced, meeting George’s eyes she winked at him. George stared at the witch, completely stunned.

“I’ve been bested. I always forget that for what I remember, you usually remember twice as much.” Laughing rang out as Ginny bowed to Hermione. 

George just sat there taking it all in. It had been a long time since he had laughed. Truly laughed. He couldn’t remember seeing Hermione like this, since they had been at Hogwarts. It was an amazing feeling that almost made him forget the ache in his heart.

_ 28th February _

Hermione looked up from the book she was reading or at least had been trying to read, she hadn’t even noticed what she had actually grabbed. The sun had long faded and the fire was now just a low burning ember. Looking at the watch on her wrist, she read the time, 3:13 am. She hadn’t meant to stay up this late but she couldn’t sleep. Since coming to the Burrow, she had been restless. This was nothing new of course but it had only grown worse. She was afraid that the sleeping draft she had packed wouldn’t be enough and she was keen on not alerting the whole Weasley family to her issues. Maybe she should have stayed home and Floo’d in the morning. She could try to sneak out but that would only bring more questions. 

A soft clearing of a voice drew her out of her thoughts and back to the lowly lit room. Looking up she was met by the sheepish grin of George. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude but you were kinda....grimacing.” 

Hermoine’s cheeks flushed for a moment and she just stared until her mind came back to her.

“I...Ummm.” Hermione searched for the words she was trying to say. “ I just got to a part of the book that caught me off guard...” She lied.

“I didn’t really know you could be thrown off by-'' George looked at the title. “Courtie Cots 50 Fast Recipes for a Growing Magical Brood.” Raising a brow he stared at her.

Drats. A nervous noise escaped her mouth before she once again had to collect herself. She hadn’t even paid that much attention to the book. Having mindlessly grabbed it off the nearest bookshelf. 

“I didn’t realize that is, that Courtie was a Gryffindor.” Looking at the author's “About me” page. 

Smirking, George widened his eyes “ Well with a 1 in 4 chance, I would be gripping my seat too.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, biting her lips together to stifle a laugh. “ What are you doing up anyhow?”

Leaning his side against the wall, he crossed his arms. “Could ask you the same question.” 

“I couldn’t sleep, I find that reading calms me. Clears my mind.” She looked toward the window trying to avoid eye contact with him.

“I’ve noticed...I can hear you tossing and turning all night. Your door also squeaks when you give up and head downstairs.” He walked over to the fireplace and was now an arms reach away. 

Groaning she began pressing her fingers against her temple. “You can hear me?” 

“We do share a wall. Remember?” 

Hermione had not.

“Anyhow. I don’t sleep much anymore.” Grimacing, he ran a hand across his head.

Hermione began reaching toward him, only stopping herself just before grabbing his hand. Taking it back, she clasped her hands together. 

“George “ Hermione began but George looked at her and gave a small smile.

“Well, I think I’m finally tired. You should think about getting tired too. You know Mum is very serious when it comes to family get-togethers. It’s going to be a long day.”

He paused for a moment, looking like he was going to say something, but stopped himself. Hermione watched as he left the room and climbed back upstairs. 

Standing up, she closed her book and placed it on the coffee table. Heading upstairs she opened her bedroom door. Ginny was fast asleep, giving off small breaths of air. Climbing up the ladder to her bed she grabbed a small vial from under her pillow, uncorking it, she drank it back. The liquid hit her throat, sending warm tingles down her body. Resting her head onto the pillow she hoped her dreams wouldn’t come. 

***

George lay in his bed, staring up at the wall. He had not wanted to come this weekend. He had planned to dig in his heels, but unfortunately, he had never learned to say no to his nieces and nephews, who his mum had made sure to stop by his shop and beg him to come. It was a dirty trick but it was efficient. He was beginning to actually enjoy himself, so maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all. He shifted to his side, trying to find a comfortable position.The sound of moaning and thrashing came from the wall next to his bed. Instinct made him want to get up and go check on her, but he knew it wasn’t his place. Ginny had always been a heavy sleeper so she probably wouldn't even wake. He wondered what was going on with her? He wouldn’t claim to know her that well, but she had been a part of his life for nearly 15 years and he picked up on things once in a while. Sitting up, he decided that sleep wasn’t going to happen, not that he tried very hard. Getting up, he quickly threw on a green jumper and some trousers. He paused at the door next to his before walking down the stairs. Heading to the kitchen, he spotted the clock on the wall, a bolt of ice shot through his body and he winced. The clock would never be the same to him, especially as it served as a frequent reminder of his nightmares and what they had all lost. Grabbing the kettle, he began running it under the faucet. Tea always seemed to help his restlessness. In about 6 hours the house was going to be quite crowded. He couldn’t say he was excited but it would be good to see everyone, especially his nieces and nephew. Due to the large size of the Weasley family, his parents had added a few additions and remodels to the Burrow to accommodate more people. George had helped fund it, much to his parent's own persistence of trying to turn him down. After all his parents had done for him and his siblings, the things they gave up and sacrificed, it was the least he could do. 

The joke shop was thriving more than ever. 

The thought of all the young future jokesters put a smile on his face. Jordan Lee often lent a hand when he needed help with the shop or working out new ideas. He had almost sold and given up on the thing years ago but with the help of his family, he realized that was not what his other-half would have wanted. Or himself for the matter. So he moved forward and plucked away until eventually, the pain of it all took a different shape and he could start to breathe a bit more without the constant pain in his chest. 

A creak from the top of the stairs alerted him to his mum’s presence. He listened as she made her way down. When she reached him she didn’t say a word. She had grown used to him always being up before her. Hugging him to her side, they just stood, watching the sun creep up slowly over the hills. 

***

Hermione woke with a start. Forgetting where she was. A loud noise rang through the room. 

“Mum!!!”

Looking over the edge of the bunk she saw Ginny sitting up and a little boy showing her things out of his pockets. “This is a rock from a stream and this is from uncle George and-”

“Woah now.” Ginny said laughing “Come and sit for a moment. Give mum a minute to collect her wits.” 

A rather frazzled Harry walked through the door. “Sorry Gin” His hair was sticking in every direction. “I tried to get him to let you sleep but he was so excited to see you.” 

“I missed you too,” Ginny murmured, pulling the boy closer to her chest. “How was Grans?”

“Great! We went to Diagon Alley and then we went to Grandad's grave and we left flowers. Then we went to my other mum and dad's grave, gran left flowers and chocolates on theirs.” Teddy jumped off the bed, as his rock dropped to the ground.

The room grew quiet, and Hermoine watched Harry’s eyes as they flashed with grief. The moment ended suddenly when Teddy looked up and saw Hermione.

“Aunt Hermione!” Quickly hurrying up the ladder, he catapulted himself into her arms. Stroking his hair, Hermione peered down at his father. 

Harry arched his brow. “Hermione. I didn’t even see you up there. You came?” 

Planting a kiss on the boy's cheek. “Yes, well I couldn’t go another day without seeing Mr. Teddy.” 

Teddy giggled and then wiggled out of her arms. A look of concentration blanketed his face as he climbed back down the ladder. Once down, he gave his mum a quick hug, then dashed out of the room, calling after his Grandad Arthur. 

Chuckling, Hermione climbed down the steps and walked over to Harry. They embraced for a moment before pulling away. 

“How are you? It’s been a moment.” He didn’t bother keeping the concern from his voice. 

“Honestly. I’m fine. I know I’ve been a bit..”

“Elusive?” Ginny added

Harry smiled at his wife “Dodgy?”

Hermione huffed “Really funny. Have you two been practicing?” 

Harry knowing his friend, chose not to press further. Instead, he turned to take a seat next to his wife, he placed his hand gently on her bump.

“And how are you?”

“I feel as swollen as a blown-up aunt Marge but you would know more on that than I would.” A gleam of mischief skirted through her eyes. 

Harry clutched his chest dramatically. “Hey now! Also, you are barely 3 months along.” He kissed her temple before moving his hand to her stomach. 

“Seriously though, I missed having you boys around. I miss the noise.” Ginny chuckled. Then lowering her voice, “Do you think he is ok? I know we’ve talked to him about them and I think he understands but he was away for a week and seeing the graves...” 

Harry took his wife’s hand. “He was a bit sad, trying to watch him process it all was hard. He asked me some questions about them and I answered what I could. His gran gave him some photos to keep and I told him that you and I could talk to him more when we get home. Maybe his gran could come over too.”

Ginny nodded in agreement. 

Hermoine gave them an encouraging smile and stepped out of the room. She hadn’t meant to stay in the room for that conversation but didn’t know…

“Opphhh” 

Hermione stumbled back after she had run into something solid. A hand reached out and grabbing hold of her wrist was able to steady her. Looking up, she saw George was rubbing his nose. 

With a lopsided grin, he widened his eyes. “Who needs a nosebleed nougat when you're around. You could have saved me years of awful testing sessions.” 

Hermione stared up at him. “Oh George, I’m sorry. Wasn’t looking where I was going.” She studied him for the first time since arriving. His hair flowed over his ears just enough to cover the base of his jaw. She hadn’t noticed before but his hair had darkened over the years. It was now a deep auburn. His eyes hadn’t quite lost their mischievous look, they still contained a faint trace. Hermione's face reddened, noticing she had been staring at him and he was now watching her with a curious look on his face. 

“Hey, George.” 

Harry’s voice rang out from the hall. He stood there watching them both with an intense look upon his face. George quickly let go of Hermione’s arm, which she had just noticed he was still holding. Straightening up, he began walking over to his brother-in-law. The two began to chat.

Ginny had peaked over Harry’s shoulder and was sporting a cheeky look. Meeting Hermione's gaze, she began moving her eyebrows up and down while side-eyeing her brother. Hermione glared at her and then promptly turned, taking the chance to sneak away outside.

Stepping outside into the crisp air, Hermione pulled her robe against her. Cursing, that she forgot to get dressed. Walking along the back she could see the gnomes digging away in the garden boxes. The morning sky was lit up with swirling white clouds. The wet grass seeped into her slippers, sending a shiver down her spine. Not wanting to go back inside, she sat at the bench located near the garden's edge, staring off into the skyline. She let her thoughts whirl around in her head. The place where George’s hand had touched her, had left an odd tingling sensation. 

“You know...I’m glad I caught you without a book. We can finally have a proper conversation.”

Smiling with recognition, she jumped up off the bench. Ron looked a little worse for wear but not anything a good shower and nap could change. The two hugged for a moment before pulling away and sitting back onto the bench.

“So, who is it this time?” She asked curiously

“Finngus Ashkin. Thought he could try to bring back You k....” he stopped himself. Giving her a sheepish smile he started again. 

“Sorry, bad habit. Thought he could resurrect Voldemort’s cause. I’ve been tracking him for months.” 

“I thought Harry was helping too.” 

“He was in the beginning but he’s on desk duty until the baby gets here.”

“The thought is sweet. Your sister is going to kill him by the end though.” Hermione listened, waiting for him to contradict her. He didn’t. 

Laughing, Ron shook his head in agreement.

“You’re not wrong. She’s been very hostile since the doctors told her no quidditch.” Ron’s eyes darted toward the door. Then quickly added. “ Don’t tell her I said that.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Winking at him. “Well, you look good.” 

“I haven’t showered in two days and I can’t remember the last time I ate. But I’ll take a compliment when I can.” Ron chuckled

“Well, you could have showered before you came. I don’t think your mum would have minded you being late. Just this once.” She quipped, returning his smile.

They sat for some time in silence before Hermione turned to him.

“How’s Susan and the girls?”

“Brilliant! The girls are in something the muggles call karate. They're not here today because Amelia and Nora had a tournament and Susan didn’t want them to miss it. I wasn’t going to come but she convinced me to at least stop by. I won’t stay long though.”

“I will need to see them in action someday soon.”

Ron always had a giant grin on his face when he talked about his daughters. It made Hermione smile as well. “They would enjoy that immensely.” 

“Well, I think it’s fantastic you put them in karate. It’s not just for boys and whoever tries to say so, well the girls can just kick their as-”

Hermione stopped mid-word as Ron let out a snort.

Hermione glowered at him. Ron threw his hands up in protest.

‘Bloody hell Hermione, you don’t have to convince me, I’m on your side. Those two can do anything they put their minds to. It’s nice to see you haven’t lost your sense of justice though.” Smiling thoughtfully at her, he bent over to lace his boot.

“Fatherhood looks good on you.” 

He leaned back against the bench, placing his hands behind his head. “It does. Doesn’t it?”

Turning his head to her side, Hermione watched his face grow more serious. Studying her face “How are you? Still having those dreams?” She knew he could read her like a map. Not wanting to lie but not exactly wanting to tell the truth, she carefully thought out what her next words would be. 

“I think...I think I will always have those dreams. Not as bad, but we went through life alternating events over those 7 years and they each left their own mark.” Searching his eyes for understanding, she held her breath. 

“George told me-"

Hermione’s body tensed and she felt the blood drain from her face. “You talked to George about it?”

“He only brought it up to me because he could hear you thrashing about the last two nights. That’s all though. We didn’t go into any details. You know you can trust me. Though the look on your face doesn’t exactly ease my mind.” He began to shift in his seat. 

“Usually, I can manage well enough, but I think it’s the thought of having everyone back. It...It brings some of those memories flooding back.” Not wanting him to take it the wrong way, she quickly added, “Not that I don’t love to see everyone but...” 

He closed his eyes and let a deep breath out. “I know what you mean. I don't want you to ever feel like you have to explain yourself.” 

Feeling tears start to pool in her eyes she quickly swept them away. “I missed you”

Stretching out his arm he wrapped it around her. “I missed you too.” 

She rested her head on his shoulder and they settled back into the silence. 

Only to be broken by Hermione a moment later. 

“You smell.”

A chuckle rang out and Hermione felt her heart lighten. 


	4. The Gathering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so it out there, I don’t support any of the views JK Rowling has spouted off.
> 
> I wave my flag with absolute pride and those who disagree can sod off. 😁
> 
> Just for fun. Not Rowling.

_1 March 2005_

The house was now packed full of laughing children, and adults in conversation. George had greeted the last of his siblings and had just left an interesting conversation between Luna, Neville, and his father about their opinions on the muggle inventions called “Cell phones.” He decided to duck out before Luna could go further into her father's latest edition of the “ _Quibbler_ ” which went on to say they controlled your mind. He was nearly knocked over by Dean Thomas who ran by chasing after his son, who had taken a handful of sweets from the nearby table. 

“Oi! Luca. If you don’t put those down, I’m going to have your Da feed you to the fairies.” 

Stopping the boy turned to look at his dad, with one fluid motion be plopped the handful into his mouth. 

“Seamus, how about you quit being a git and grab your son. Eh?” Dean stared at Seamus whose body was shaking with laughter. 

Straightening his back, he walked over to the boy. A large grin plastered his face. 

“Right. Off to the fairies for ya.” Scooping the boy up, tossing him over his shoulder he began walking toward the door, heading outside. The boys' laughter rang out in waves. 

Shaking his head Dean sighed, “I’ve got two children. I swear.” 

George managed not to laugh but only nearly.

“Don’t let Dean see you laughing. He might try to feed you to the faeries next.” 

George turned, almost knocking into Hermione.

“ I wasn’t laughing,” George said giving off a look of innocence. 

“ Well, you were thinking about it.” Hermione walked closer to his side accessing the room. 

“ I think I’m going to give Luca the pick of the store.” George teased.

“Now that’s just mean.” 

George was very aware of how close she was standing next to him. The smell of chamomile and lavender filled his nose. She was wearing a dark purple knitted jumper with a large “H” in the middle. This made George smile. 

“ What are you grinning about?” Hermione looked up raising a brow. 

“Nothing. It’s just good to be home.” 

He could sense Hermione still staring at him. He began scanning the room to avoid the growing heat in his neck. His gaze fell on Neville who was holding a chunky baby, who had just spit up, down his arm. He felt Hermione move past him making her way through the crowd. 

“Here Neville, why don’t I hold her for a moment and you can clean yourself up.” Hermione reached out for the baby. 

A look of relief flashed over his face as he gave her the baby. Turning he walked over to his wife. Leaning down he mumbled something and then walked away. Hermione was rocking the baby, making faces at her. The baby reached up and grabbed a fist full of hair and promptly stuck it in her mouth. 

“Oh. Let’s not do that Alidora.” She tried to grab the hair but the baby’s hand remained.

George walked over to assist. Grabbing the chunky hand, he gently removed the hair. Hermione smiled at him. 

“Thanks” 

George watched her warmly, as her whole face lit up talking to the baby. 

“You know. He can handle all sorts of plants that excrete odd things, but his daughter spits up on him and he freezes.” Luna had walked over to Hermione producing a rag from her bag, gently wiping the baby's face. 

Hermione laughed as she handed the baby back to her mum. Neville reappeared with a new shirt. A sheepish grin crossed his face when he spotted his wife. 

“Better?” Luna asked with a smile. 

“Better.” Neville took Alidora and blew a raspberry under her chin. 

“If I can have your attention for a moment.” They all turned to see his dad standing near the front door. The room quitted. 

“ I want to thank all of you for coming out every year and getting together. It really does mean a lot. Molly and I have watched a majority of you grow up and now we have the honor of watching you all grow in your careers, as partners, and as parents.” His dad’s eyes scanned the room, his eyes brimming with pride. “We also gather for another reason.” Pausing, he took a breath. “To remember all those who died that day, so we could stand here today.” 

George’s whole body tensed. He never got used to this speech. He jumped when he felt a hand wrap around his. Hermione looked at him and then turned her gaze back to his dad. He felt his body relax and he was able to focus again on his dad's speech. 

*** 

As the gathering began to dwindle, Hermione made her goodbyes. Harry, Ginny, and Teddy were headed back home to London. Wanting to talk to Teddy about his big week. Ron had left halfway through, hoping to catch the rest of his twin's tournament. The rest of the Weasley’s and friends followed suit. Molly had offered them all rooms but they had various jobs and homes to get back to. Hermione could see, sadness creeping into Molly's eyes as she cuddled her last grandchild before they left. 

“ You know, I don’t really need to get back tonight. I could stay one more night.” Hermione had surprised herself as the words came out. 

“Really?” Molly perked up. “ That would be wonderful. Bill, Fleur, and the girls were supposed to stay but they ended up going to visit her parents. Why don’t I go put on the kettle?” With that she bustled off to the kitchen, humming a lovely tune. 

“ That was kind of you.”

“George. I thought you had left?”

“ Well, I was going to but then last minute I decided I would be my mum’s favourite and make her night, by staying an extra day.” Eyeing her he dramatically let a breath of air out. “ It seems though, you have beaten me there.” 

Hermione smiled up at him and George felt his heart skip. An odd expression crossed her face before it quickly faded. George hadn’t realized they were still holding each other’s gaze until a soft “Hmmph” drew his attention. 

Molly cleared her throat and the two of them quickly turned from each other and made their way to the kitchen. Once they had settled into the kitchen chairs an awkward silence filled the air. Only made worse by Molly flickering her eyes between George and Hermione. Hermione was staring down into her cup so hard that he imagined it would burst at any moment. George didn’t believe in any sort of greater being but if he did he thanked it when his father walked into the room. He saw his parents meet each other’s eyes and then with a cheeky grin, his father started to leave the room. Not wanting to endure that moment anymore, George quickly stood up to catch him, his chair clattering to the floor. His mum and Hermione both stared up at him, with looks of confusion.

Picking up his chair he searched his mind for an appropriate response. Looking up he locked eyes with a very perplexed Hermione. Making his mind go blank.

“George?” His mum began to rise from her chair. 

He had officially been stupefied, his usual banter and quick wit had left him, leaving him to say the first and most inappropriate thing that came to mind. 

_“I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!”_

With that, he quickly turned and brushed past his father. Climbing the stairs to his room, he vaulted himself onto his bed. _What the hell was that?_ He was 26 and acting like a teenager. No that wasn’t even fair to teenagers. He had never acted like that before. He really needed to sort his priorities out. He missed the days when he had Fred there to call him out for being a Git. Pushing his face further down into the pillows he almost wished they would knock him out. A light tapping of his door rang out. Groaning, he lifted his head to see his dad standing in the door frame with a knowing smile on his face. His dad made his way to the bed, shoving George’s legs to the side, and he sat against the wall grabbing a pillow from George’s head. 

“ You know. When I met your mum I couldn’t remember my name. I told her it was Arnie Westley and she called me that for a solid month before I corrected her.”

George, knowing where his father was going with this, quickly sat up. 

“ Dad. It’s not what you are thinking. I have known her since I was 13 and I have never had trouble before. I’m just knackered.”

“ Hmmm.” His father paused thoughtfully. “That’s not what your mum thinks.”

“If she had it her way, I would have been married years ago, working on my 3rd kid. She’s given up on Charlie because let’s be honest, they only have one love and it’s a dragon. Not many people want to play second fiddle to a dragon. Mum’s set her sights on me because everyone else is married, even Percy, who probably confunded Felix into marrying him.” That comment elicited a chuckle and then a quick swat at his head. 

“Oi! Your brother is just as deserving as the lot of you and Felix is perfectly in control. I asked.” His father added the last words with a wink. George laughed as he leaned against the pillows on the bed. 

“Seriously George, if you fancy her you should do something about it. Speaking from experience. I didn’t even have your mother’s good looks to give me an advantage.” 

George rolled his eyes before shutting them. 

“Dad. I’m not saying I fancy her. But if I did there are 2 very good reasons on why it would not advance past that.” 

Arthur turned to look at his son. 

“ One. In no universe would Hermione Granger, the smart brilliant woman she is, look at George Weasley, the man child who dropped out of school, and think; Yeah. He’s the one. Fred would have been more likely a candidate before me and I specifically remember him in 7th year, telling her he would prank her from beyond the grave if she kept confiscating our products.” 

Opening one eye he looked at his father as he began to open his mouth. “Two.” George quickly added before closing his eyes again. 

“ I’m not ok. I’m a hell of a lot better than I was 7 years ago, hell even a year ago but I’m still angry. I still hate looking in the mirror. I hate my birthday. I miss when people confused me for him or vice versa. Or when it was always Fred and George, not just George.” Feeling tears start to do form, he quickly brushed them away. “I’m just sad and hateful I guess when it comes down to it. I know that you and mum lost a son and the others lost a brother too. I know my loss isn’t greater than anyone else’s but to me, it feels like I lost the other half of me. Know it’s just a coldness v that fills the space. Did you know I still look over to tell him things? Honestly, I don’t know how you all can stand it, looking at me. Because I can’t.”

George could feel his father shifting then he felt two hands grab his shoulders and pull him up. Opening his eyes he was now face to face with his dad. He started to turn his head but stopped when his father choked out his name. 

“George. Look at me.” His father had steeled his eyes and had the most serious look George had seen on his dad. He knew he had said too much, gone too far but he had been holding a lot back over the last 7 years. 

“Know two things son.”

“One. While you and your brother were identical and shared a lot of things in common, you are your own man. We might have joked a lot and even mixed the two of you up, but you George Weasley, have always been completely and unabashedly yourself. You are one of the kind and considerate person I know. While you may use humor and pranks as a way to cope and express yourself and it is most likely the source of me graying so young, you are far from a “man child”. You are as deserving of friendship, love, and respect as anyone. Fred was not better than you and you were not better than him. You two often operated differently from each other, while still managing to complement each other as well, even if others failed to notice. The way you two carried yourselves and even spoke were different. I’m sorry if we didn’t show you two enough that we knew the difference or that we loved you each for your own quirks and personalities. When I look at you, I don’t see the son that I lost, but my son who has and always will be our George.” With that, he let go of George and stood up.

“ What’s the 2nd thing?” George looked up at his dad. The rims of his eyes red. 

“I’ll say it again. You are deserving of love. Just because you say you are “broken” doesn’t mean you always will be. I’m not saying it will be Hermione but one day you will find someone who will complete the missing half of you. They will be the person who you can heal and grow with. You will always have Fred but one day, that person will help fill some of the space that he left. The cold, the hate, and the sadness will begin to shrink over time as that person and you begin to complete each other, until one day, it will only be a small part of you and the good days will outgrow the bad.” 

George stared ahead as his dad left the room. He always forgot that even though his dad was often not a serious person when he was, it was thoughtful and eye-opening. 

*** 

Hermione was left feeling very confused by George’s odd display in the kitchen. She didn’t see him drink at the gathering but maybe he had been completely pissed and hid it well. Molly and Arthur weren’t much better. Molly had been eyeing her like she was about to leap at her. The day had been really long and she was completely knackered, so it was possible that she was putting too much thought into the events of the day. After slipping out after Arthur had followed George she got ready for bed. She wasn’t exactly looking forward to resuming regular life after tomorrow but she did miss the comfort of her own bed. She could hear the slight mumbling of conversation through her wall, so she quickly grabbed her Walkman and turned on music, to drown them out. When her head hit the pillow, she was softly lured to sleep by her music. In the rush not to overhear a private conversation, she had forgotten to take the sleeping draft by her bedside. 

***

The room was dark, damp. A woman with dark, curly, uncontrollable hair was laying on top of Hermione, shouting at her. 

"WHAT ELSE DID YOU TAKE!" she screeched.

"Nothing," Hermione whimpered in fear. "Please-please-"

"Lies! Crucio!" She shouted.

Screaming and convulsing violently, Hermione felt searing pain throughout her entire body. The woman cackled her. 

"WHAT ELSE DID YOU STEAL FROM MY VAULT!"

"Nothing, I swear," Whimpering she began squeezing her eyes shut. "I didn't take anything-"

The woman hissed, not satisfied, and attacked yet again. Hermione braced herself for the wand to assault her body once again with the Cruciatus Curse, but was shocked when an intense pain began shooting up her arm. Turning her head quickly, she saw Bellatrix concentrating on digging her dagger into Hermione’s arm, carving something.

"TELL ME MUDBLOOD!" she demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"THE SWORD! WHERE DID YOU GET IT!"

"It's a fake!" She cried suddenly, desperate. "The swords a fake, I swear. I swear," Her breath coming out in gasps.

"Fetch the Goblin! NOW!" She shrieked at someone.

Tears streamed from her eyes as Bellatrix released her hand from Hermione’s arm.

"If I find out you're lying, Mudblood," Bellatrix whispered menacingly, getting into her face again, "Then you are dead.” Pulling out her wand she pointed it at Hermione and yelled the spell again.

“Cruciato!” Pain ripped through Hermione’s body. Letting out another scream she felt the back of her throat begin to bleed.”

“Hermione!”

“HERMIONE! You need to wake up.” 

Hermione woke from her nightmare. Fighting against the person who had woken her. 

“Hermione, quit! It's me. It's George.” He had crawled onto her bed, trying to calm her.

Hearing his name she snapped her head up to look at him. His eyes were wide. 

“George?” She asked shakily.

“Yeah. It’s ok.” Leaning back she laid on his chest. Tears streaming down her face. Her whole body convulsing into sobs. She felt George’s arms come around her, pulling the quilt around the both of them. She felt him hug her into a tight embrace and then softly stroke her hair. Between the safety of his hold and the reassurance of his heartbeat, her sobs turned into soft whimpers. Still, she didn’t let him go. No tonight she needed to be reminded that she wasn’t alone and he didn’t seem to be going anywhere. 


	5. Unspoken Fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Originally this was supposed to be a much longer chapter, however, I felt like I needed to split it up. I ended reworking this whole chapter several times. That being said, I will post another chapter tomorrow because I'm actually really excited about it. So please enjoy. 
> 
> Songs listen to if you're into that. After the nightmare.
> 
> Cinnamon- Jome  
> Bloom- The Paper Kites
> 
> As always, not Rowling. 
> 
> We wave our flags freely here. <3

_ 2nd March 2005 _

George woke from a nightmare to the sound of screams coming from the bedroom next door. Leaping up he didn’t even think, he just ran into the room and then froze. Hermione was thrashing in her sleep, sobs, and shouts escaping from her mouth. George felt his whole body go numb and a buzzing started to ring out in his ear. He felt like he was still in a nightmare that he couldn’t wake up from. Her screams pierced through the ringing and he began climbing onto the bed as he gently grabbed her trying to calm her. He pressed her tightly to his chest and began to rock her, pleading for her to wake up. When she finally did, her voice cracked as she whispered his name, looking into her eyes, he felt something shatter. She looked so frightened, tears streamed down her face, while she sobbed. He had never seen anything like it. He felt her hairbrush against him as she buried her head into his chest. His breath caught instantly and on instinct, he grabbed the blanket to cover her up. Wrapping both arms around her, he held her as tight as he could without it being uncomfortable. In return she burrowed deeper, wrapping her arms around his neck. His heart ached as he felt her body shake against his. One of the strongest women he knew, had been suffering in silence for years, with few knowing and that thought would stick with him forever. After a while though, she began to calm down, her breathing began to even out and he felt her body begin to relax. When he thought she had fallen asleep, he began to loosen his grip, only to feel her tense up again and tighten her grip. She never looked up but he knew that for that one night, she needed him to stay. Knowing it was unlikely to happen again he shimmied down until his head hit the closest pillow. George was hesitant to sleep in case he would have his own nightmares but surprisingly the only thing that happened was, he actually slept for what felt like the first time in forever

***

Hermione woke from a deep sleep. The sun had just begun to creep over the hill, letting a soft light flitter into the room. The weight of the quilt felt like a warm embrace. She had almost forgotten where she was, still groggy from the night before. It wasn’t until she felt something shift next to her, that she realized she wasn’t alone. Opening her eyes, she let out a soft gasp. She wasn't at home, the memories of the night before hit her like a ton of bricks. The nightmare, crying and then George.  _ George! _ Moving her head slightly, she looked down to see that he was almost nestled into her neck, the tip of her nose almost touching his forehead. One of her legs was laid across his side, while the other one was tucked securely between his legs. Her hand was tucked under his head cradling the nape of his neck. While he had one of his arms wrapped around her waist, locking them together. Her face flushed as she thought about the intimate position they were in. He must have dozed off, right around the time she did. His dark red hair was sticking up in every direction, tickling her nose. She fought the urge to sneeze, not wanting to wake him, as if to respond to her, his heavily freckled nose twitched as he slept. He smelt like a mixture of cinnamon, parchment, and gunpowder. The thought made her smile until her cheeks flushed red when she realized he wasn’t wearing a shirt. In the commotion of the night before, she hadn’t noticed. Freckles ran down from his neck spreading across the whole of his back and arms. Hermione had the urge to reach out to trace them before she gathered her senses. She needed to leave, preferably before he woke up. She couldn’t really deal with the embarrassment of it all. When she didn’t think things could be more awkward, Hermione realized she would have to maneuver her arm out from his head and her leg that was firmly between his thighs. Gently, she started pulling her leg out, once she achieved that she worked on her arm. Even though she was being as gentle and quiet as she could be, she was surprised that he had not woken up. She only had to freeze once, as George shifted in his sleep, pulling a pillow to his chest. Shaking her head she stuck one and then two feet out from the blanket onto the floor. She instantly wished she was still wrapped up in the warmth of the bed and if she was being completely honest, George. Once she was up, she cast a silencing charm over George and then proceeded to gather her things. Not wanting to risk waking him, she didn’t even bother getting dressed but headed straight downstairs. She could hear Molly in the kitchen humming, she almost considered heading straight to the floo but decided against it. Instead, she headed to the kitchen to say goodbye, peeking her head in, she called out to Molly. 

“Mrs. Weasley, I’m sorry but I’m going to have to leave. I’ve been called into work.” Lying at the last sentence. 

Molly looked up from her frying pan with an odd expression. “It’s Molly dear, and it’s only half-past 6? I’ve just started breakfast and Arthur should be back any moment now. Stay for breakfast at least?” 

As tempting as it was, because Hermione wasn’t a great cook and so by default, she didn’t often get to eat home-cooked meals, the thought of running into George again made her mind up. “I really am sorry but my casework has been stacking up and I really need to finish it before the trial.” They both knew it was a lame excuse but neither one said anything. 

“ Well, ok come give me a hug and I’ll send you off.” Hermione quickly hugged her and began walking toward the fireplace. 

“ Wait,” Mrs. Weasley called out.

Hermione turned to look at her, trying to calm her nerves.

“ Yes?” 

“ Let me call George down, he’ll want to be off soon too. You can see you off too” 

Hermione’s face flushed and she tried to say something but Mrs. Weasley was faster. 

“GEORGE WEASLEY GET YOUR LAZY BUM DOWNSTAIRS IF YOU WANT BREAKFAST .”

Hermione turned from Mrs. Weasley in a hurry. Not worrying about being impolite, she quickly gathered up her bag and stumbled into the fireplace. Grabbing a handful of powder she loudly yelled and then she was home. Sighing, she brushed herself off and then grabbed the biggest blanket from her trunk and hid under it for the rest of the day. Swearing off the Burrow until the day she died or until she forgot about that morning. 

***

George woke to the sound of his mother howling his name. Groaning he flopped to his side. It was never a pleasant experience and one he would never get used to, even after 26 years. Pushing himself up, he reached around for his shirt. It took him a moment and then he quickly realized he wasn’t in his room. Looking around he started to remember why he had been in his sister's old room. Unfortunately, the reason he had been, wasn’t currently there anymore and that was highly disappointing. He had been the first one to wake that morning, he couldn’t remember how they had ended up in such an intimate position, and honestly, he didn’t care. When he looked up, he could see Hermione's eyes flutter in her sleep. Her hair had been partly splayed across the bed and the other half he felt under his head. The familiar scent of chamomile and lavender had flooded his nose, making him grin. He figured he should have left, but he had wanted to capture that moment in his mind because even though the events that lead up to that moment were terrifying and heartbreaking, he couldn’t help but feel the sense he belonged. At that moment, he had felt complete. He must have dozed off again, which is when she had left. The thought tugged at his chest and he felt the familiar sense of emptiness settle back in. Finally, after his mum had yelled once more, he shook himself from his thoughts and tugged himself out of bed.

When he arrived at his room, he grabbed a green jumper from his bed, stopping when he reached the mirror. It always made his heart race when he saw his reflection until he was able to calm down and tell himself, his brother was dead and he was being a complete mental case. Changing out of his flannel pajamas, he quickly slipped on a tan pair of trousers before he headed downstairs. He began to brace himself, as the image of Hermione crossed his mind. But when he walked into the kitchen, he was only met by his mum. Disappointment and relief struck at once. 

“George, are you listening?”

George had been standing in the doorway with a vacant look on his face. His mum had been talking away, but about what? He hadn’t a clue. 

“Hmm. Sorry, I must not fully be awake.” Sitting down on the nearest chair, he felt his mum watching him. 

“I was saying, Hermione bolted out of her this morning like a bat out of hell. Very unlike her. Any ideas?” Her tone was almost accusatory.

George could feel his face warm but he only shook his head, afraid to say anything that would give him away. 

His mum set a plate of food in front of him, then sat next to him. 

“What’s gotten into you? Between last night and this morning…”

“ Yeah… sorry last night was odd. I’ve been under a lot of stress prepping for me and Lee's new line. Should be right as rain next week.” George gave her a weak smile, he knew that she didn’t buy it but she also didn’t push. Which he was thankful for because that was very out of character for his mum. She continued to study him a moment longer before standing up and kissing him on the cheek. Once he had finished eating he gathered up his things and said his goodbyes. His mum was sending him with a rather large bag of leftovers, which he was grateful for. George knew how to cook but didn’t really enjoy doing it just for himself. 

“ I was going to give Hermione some because I know she would starve if I didn’t, but she darted out so fast, I didn’t have time. “ His mum muttered off. 

“Speaking of Hermione''

His dad's voice rang out from the back of the kitchen. 

“Do you think she stayed warm enough last night? The draft is dreadful in that room and one often needs an extra source of... ‘warmth’ to keep comfortably.” George felt his face falter as he stared down at his dad. 

“Arthur dear, you are confusing her room with George’s.” His mum chimed in, looking between the two men. 

“Hmm...Yes. Well, that must be going around.” A grin covered his dad's face and George began coughing, startled by his dad's choice of words. 

With a wink, his dad pushed him into the fireplace handing him a fistful of powder. His mum looked back at the two of them with a confused look. His dad only shook his head and laughed. Green flames enveloped him and then he was home. He would be avoiding the burrow for a while after that display. 

***

Later in the day, George had an epiphany. Jumping from his desk he quickly grabbed a quill and some parchment, scribbling down a quick note. 

He never wanted to see Hermione look like she had that night. If he could he would take all the pain for her but he couldn’t so he would do the next best thing. 

_ Granger, _

_ I may have an idea on how to fix my old sleeping draft. Let me know when you're free and we can use you as my guinea pig. (Your words, not mine.)  _

_ George _

Handing the letter to his owl he turned to let her out. After watching her leave he sat back down at his desk and began studying over piles of his own notes. 

***

Hermione studied the note from George. She hadn’t planned on seeing him for a very long time after the burrow. She was embarrassed and had some very complicated thoughts flooding her mind. Sitting down she began to scratch out a quick note. 

_ George, _

_ I appreciate that you have still kept my request in mind but unfortunately.  _

Sighing, she pushed back from her desk. Why should she be embarrassed? Almost everyone from the war had trauma and nightmares. When she was with Ron he had had his fair share of night terrors too. Though, they were together and had both understood that going in. That's about the only thing that they understood in their brief relationship. Both severely underestimated how hard it would be and could never quite get on the same page. Leading to their eventual breakup. Which turned out to be an amazing turn of events. They grew closer than ever, communication reached a whole new level and they worked together with Harry to begin to heal. The boys succeeded as much as could be expected. Ron moved on and married Susan Bones, and eventually had their twins, and Harry and Ginny had Teddy, which made them grow up faster than anyone else in their group. Hermione never could forgive herself, so she buried it deep down and used distraction as a way to cope. She tried dating but never could entirely trust anyone new or let them in, so she embraced the single life. She was honestly happy for all of her friends, watching them heal, become partners and bring in the next generation. It was brilliant. In the back of her mind she always imagined that she would also be right there with them, it had been in her life plan but if the war taught her anything, it was that life almost always had other plans. Her response was to drown herself in her work until she would eventually forget the plans she made and the things she hoped for. Healthy? No. But it worked for her. 

The bird at her window screeched, reminding her that she was waiting for her response.  _ Bugger _ . She didn’t even know why she was having such an issue, it wasn't his fault she didn’t think of casting a silencing charm before sleeping or to remember to drink her blasted sleeping draft. It was George for Merlin's sake. She had known him since she was 11. He had always been in her life she felt, even if they hadn’t been very close. He and Fred would always try to lighten her up with jokes and pranks, even though she often acted like she didn’t enjoy it, she did. She appreciated that they chose to try to include her when most people didn’t. They had almost attacked Malfoy when he had called her a mudblood in her second year, she would never forget that. 

She could often see that it bugged them when people constantly confused them for each other, especially George. She made up her mind one year to always notice the difference, especially when she saw George’s face when their own parents confused them. It was a slight reaction, but she caught on to it. If people actually tried, they could easily see the difference between the two. They both were very smart and clever when they actually had the passion for something. Fred was often quick to act and take the lead. George always had a sense of calm and was definitely the more level-headed of the two. This is why she suspected they had never gotten into too much trouble over the years. George was also super caring and compassionate. Often trying to cheer other people up and taking on the burdens of the world and those around him. Which she realized he was probably trying to do now. He probably didn’t put any extra thought into the events of that night, he was just a good person. That was who George was. After she finished pacing, she sat back at her desk. Grabbing a pen because she didn’t find quills all that practical. She quickly wrote out a quick response.

_ George, _

_ That would be brilliant. Thank you for keeping me in mind. I’m going to be pretty busy over this next week wrapping up my case but when things settle, I will owl you. Let me know if you need me to look over any of your notes though.  _

_ Hermione _

Simple and to the point. Giving the note to the owl, she paced the floor once more. She needed a drink. 


	6. Miscommunications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. As promised, I give you another chapter. Enjoy!
> 
> Song suggestions if you're so inclined 
> 
> This Side of Paradise- Coyote Paradise  
> Oceans- Seafret  
> Stay- Gracie Abrams
> 
> As always, not Rowling.  
> We let our flags fly freely here. <3

_March-June_

Over the next couple of months, Hermione and George corresponded several times a week. On Sundays, they would spend the day working in the shop and then head over to the burrow for dinner. Soon they fell into a comfortable routine. Working at George's for hours, going over each other's notes, thoughts and ideas. What started as a few letters back and forth, turned into notes every day and visits to the shop every other day. Long nights turned to early mornings. Hermione had woken up several times sprawled out on George’s couch. He was usually across the room, sleeping in an armchair, his lanky limbs always brushing the floor. Vials, notes, and potions were spread throughout the flat, making them think up elaborate ways of getting around. George usually made a game out of it, making Hermione bend over laughing. Many mornings saw them moving around the room as each got ready for their respective jobs. George would always make breakfast and Hermione was in charge of tea. Each exchanging with each other before sitting, and going over more notes. Weeks turned to months, and Hermione ended up crashing at George’s half the week, so he had cleared out Fred’s old room to allow her to have her own space. He hadn’t even had to think about it. After 7 years of leaving it untouched, it took Hermione Granger to get him to pack it away. The pointed looks and glances exchanged between their families were lost on them, mostly because they were too busy stealing glances at each other. On the nights she did sleepover, neither noticed that they had stopped taking sleeping drafts unless they were testing a new batch. 

_13 June 2005- Morning_

Hermione woke up on a pile of papers. Wincing she sat up rubbing the nape of her neck. Looking at the clock on the wall, she could see it was nearly a quarter to eight. _Bollocks!_ They had stayed up the night before working out the final kinks in the sleeping potion, apparently falling asleep at some point. Looking up, she searched for George. Only to find him with his legs laid across her and his head laying uncomfortably on an advanced potions book. 

"George." She shook him lightly

When he moaned and cuddled with the book deeper,

She cracked a smile before shoving his legs from her person.

"George!"

"What the hell!" He bolted up, narrowly missing the edge of the coffee table. 

" We fell asleep last night and now we are going to both be late for work," Hermione said accepting a hand from George as he hoisted her up.

"Blimey, did you have to be so aggressive in waking me though." George stared down at her, his hair sticking straight up.

" Well, I tried but you just tried to snog the potions book." A wide grin spread across her face. 

"Oi! I didn't try to snog anything. Your the one that sounded like my bloody Mum!" It was his turn to smile, as he watched her head jolt in surprise.

"George, you did not just compare me to your mum?" She huffed out

"Oh, but I did Granger." His eyes lit up and he crossed his arms. "You're shaping up to be the next Mrs. Weasley."

Hermione widened her eyes, forgetting all about the conversation.

George saw her reaction and quickly stuttered out his words "Er... Y...you know what I mean, the next Molly Weasley." He quirked his eyebrows taunting her.

Hermione snapped out of her shock and grabbed her wand from her hair. A mischievous grin spread across her face.

" You take that back George Weasely."

"You wouldn't." George began backing away from her

"Wouldn't I? Ginny has taught me a lot of useful hexes. I've been itching to try them." She took a step toward George

"Fine. Fine. I surrender." George waved his hands out in surrender.

"Say it." Hermione prompted him. 

"You, Hermione Granger are nothing like my Mum." He took another step forward.

" Thank you." Hermione said with an air of victory. She began to lower her wand.

"Percy however..." George ducked before she could even react.

"Oi!" Hoping over their notes she chased him around the couch, trying to get a good aim at him, before she knew it, he had ended up behind her. Snaking his arms around her, he flung them on the couch. Laughing they both laid on the couch trying to catch their breaths. Hermione looked up, catching George's eye. They both stilled, staring at one another. Hermione noticed how dark his blue eyes actually were, and they were truly beautiful when they sparkled with laughter. George shifted and Hermione held her breath. 

"Oi! Are you coming to work or are you going to just stare at Granger all day?" Lee had popped through the floo with a smug grin on his face.

Hermione felt her face flush and turned to hope off the couch, not realizing George was still holding onto her waist. This resulted in them both awkwardly crashing to the floor.

Lee began to howl with laughter before George shot him a dirty look. 

"Merlin you two. This is just painful."

"Shut it, Lee." George ground out.

When Hermione had successfully collected herself from the floor, she saw she was nearly an hour late to work. This put her into a frenzy as she ran to the back spare room. Grabbing her overnight bag, she quickly threw on a dark blue blouse, black trousers. Hoping out of the room she attempted to slide her ankle boots on. 

"I'm so dead. I have court in an hour." She said to no one in particular. 

George and Lee stood watching her in amusement as she tried to tame the wild beast that was her hair. Giving up with a hough, she turned to the two men in the room. 

" Don't you two have a business to run?" Her voice edged with irritation.

Lee spoke first "Who could work when we have a full show upstairs?" Hermione shot him a look that she hoped he would convey as a death threat. 

"Wow now." George grabbed Lee by his shoulders leading him to the front door. Grinning back at Hermione he added, "I'm sure my best friend and business partner would like to keep his bollocks, and I'm sure his wife does too." George grinned at Hermione before shoving Lee out the door. He momentarily stuck his head back in. 

"Oh and Granger?"

"Yes, George?" A thin smile crossed her lips.

"Good luck."

Hermione's face softened and she met his eyes. 

"Thank you, George." She let a breath of air out relaxing. 

"Anytime." With that, he closed the door and she was alone. 

Grabbing her bag, she headed to the floo, preparing an apology to her boss on the way. 

_17th June 2005-_

“Lee, can you manage the store for a while?” George walked from the back of his store carrying a parcel of sleeping drafts. His white oxford was rolled up to his elbows and his wand was sticking out from behind his ear. 

“Yeah,” Lee called out from upstairs where he was restocking the new pygmy puffs. “Where are you off to?”

“ I’m dropping the latest batch off to Hermione.”

“Oh?” Lee raised his eyebrows and was smirking at his friend.

“Yes, Lee, same as last week and the week before that.” George was getting annoyed at his friend’s constant implications. 

“Oi! No need to get all haughty with me. I think it is very chivalrous of you to help the Maid Marion Hermione.” 

“Don’t be such a git. I would do this for anyone. Plus half of us use these as well.” George walked toward the door. Grumbling to himself.

“ Really? Because I have never seen you put this much time and effort into a product that didn’t pertain to a joke or prank before. Plus, I don’t know… the fact you two practically live together.” 

George knew that he wasn’t wrong but he also had tried really hard not to put too much thought behind current events. He hadn’t been that comfortable with another person since Fred. They bounced ideas off each other and effortlessly talked about everything in between. When they weren’t focused on the potion, she would often help him with products he was working on in the shop and he would return the favor with help on some of her heavier cases. He had not felt that content for 7 years, he had found a confidant, friend, and someone he could effortlessly match his wit and humor with. With Hermione, he didn’t feel like he had to try and put on an act. With her, he was finally able to be himself once again. 

“Lee.” George drew at his name, hoping he would take the hint and drop it. Unfortunately, Lee was very similar to Fred when it came to these things, so he prepared himself.

“Look mate, all I'm saying is if you fancy her, you should do something about it before you are stuck as ‘the friend’. Trust me, I learned the hard way with Angelina.” Lee had made his way down the stairs and had hoisted himself onto the countertop.

“Lee. You married Angelina. I was your best man. What the hell are you talking about?” George looked at his friend, he didn’t know if he should be mad or concerned at this point.

Lee was laughing, pushing his dreads out of his face. “Yeah, two years ago. There was a lot of pining on my end and friendship on hers. Considering I have been in love with her since the first day of King’s Cross.” A deep smile crossed Lee’s face as he thought about the day he met his wife. “When she threatened to plow me down with her trolley if I didn’t bugger off. I knew at 11, I had met the love of my life.” 

George stared at Lee. He had heard this story so many times that it had been burned into his memory. Seeing as he had known both Lee and Angelina for the same amount of time. This gave him the opportunity to witness both sides of their relationships. It had been completely maddening at times. 

“Sounds so romantic.” George shot his friend a quick grin. 

“Very.” Lee had grown terribly optimistic once he was happily married, turning all that energy he had and focused it solely on George. 

“Look if you…” 

George, wanting to end the conversation, turned to his friend and stared pointedly. It hurt him to dwell on things that wouldn’t happen. Once again, his ability to form a cognitive thought left him, so again, he said the worst thing he could say at that moment. 

“Lee… I’m glad you finally wore Angelina down after all those years of you pestering her and she realized all she needed to do to get you to be quiet was to marry you, but we are not in the same situation. Hermione doesn’t see me more than another Weasley ‘brother’. I certainly do not fancy her. Even if I did.” He saw his friend perk up so he quickly continued “Which I don’t…” 

“George” Lee had perked up, sitting up straighter.

George held his hand out to stop his friend from interrupting him.

“ Lee let me finish. You need to understand one thing. The day I marry Hermione Granger, will be the day that Professor McGonagall snogs Filtch. I would sooner marry Malfoy before Granger.” 

“Oh” 

George turned to see that while he had been focusing fully on his friend, Hermione had entered the store. Lee nearly fell from the counter holding in laughter, as George turned a shade of violent red.

George wished at that moment, Angelina would show up and run him down. Lee had now righted himself and was shaking in laughter. Hermione was staring down at the floor, hurt flashed in her eyes, but was gone as quickly as it had appeared, she looked like she was trying to disappear on the spot.

“H-Hermione.” George stuttered over her name. “Didn’t hear you come in.”

“I gathered as much.” Her face was unreadable 

“ I didn’t mean anything by it. Honestly. Lee was taking a piss and your name was just the first thing that came to mind.” George was lying and he hoped she bought it. “Sorry.”

“ You have nothing to apologize for.” She was now staring directly at him. He has grown so used to seeing her almost every day and the look on her face was not something he could even recognize. 

“No...I” George started to add but Hermione quickly stopped him.

“ You are not going to marry me and there is nothing wrong with that.” Turning to face Lee, who had finally managed to stifle his laughter, she spoke again. “I’m not going to marry Lee.” Lee flushed, instantly sobering. “Stating that simple fact doesn’t hurt him.” She turned to meet George’s eyes once more. Making his heart pick up and his mouth go dry. “Does it, Lee?” 

For the first time in his life, he saw Lee speechless. His mouth hanging agape. George cleared his throat, hoping to snatch Lee from his thoughts. 

“Er...of course not, Hermione,” Lee added quickly 

“Good. Now that we have that settled, I believe you had something for me, George?” She held out her hand expectantly. 

George handed her the parcel he had been holding. Grabbing it she turned to the door, calling over her shoulder she added “Relax George, this is not the first time I have been the butt of a joke. Won’t be the last. I am perfectly able to appreciate humor, even when it’s at my expense.” She turned to look at him once more, he smile not quite reaching her eyes. “I’ll owl you and let you know how this batch works. Thank you.” With that, she walked out the door and a slight pop was heard. 

George was left standing there, his eyes wide. Trying to process what had just happened. Silently kicking himself over and over again. 

“ Well, that was the most awkward yet sexually charged conversation I have ever been privy to and that's including years of Ang and I.” Lee clamped George’s shoulder letting a whistle out. 

“Lee.” George ground out. “Go home to your wife before I make her a widow.” George looked at his friend, giving him a closed smile.

“Yep. On it.” Lee turned, heading back to the fireplace in the back. 

George stood there for another 10 minutes. The thought of how he just mucked up months of friendship with someone who had made him actually feel normal and didn’t treat him like a fragile vase. All because he didn’t know how to hold his own bloody tongue. The feeling of panic punched his gut. Getting ready to chase after her, he reached the door, then two boys walked in. He had forgotten that his shop was still open. Putting on his best smile, he greeted the boys. Showing them the updated dung bombs he and Lee had worked on.

***

Hermione decided that she needed to walk, so instead of going home, she continued walking down Diagon Alley. Her mind raced from her conversation with George. She had thought that they had grown close over the last couple of months, even building a steady companionship. She had never felt so free and at ease in almost her whole life. George made her forget her worries and loosen up. She felt so light, even some of the guilt she had started to lift. Then, she turned her thoughts to the night at the Burrow. Realizing he was still probably thinking about her from that night, everything clicked into place. She knew going in that George took the problems of everyone around him, and she had figured that she was included after that night. That is why he had been so focussed on perfecting the sleeping drafts, the sooner he finished it the sooner his need to help would dissipate, and they would be free to live their own lives. Having her always around probably began to get on his nerves, though he would never say that. She had loosened up a lot but she still could be serious and intense. Next to George’s fun and light personality, she could see why they would not complement each other well. It was only a matter of time before they would likely come to an argument. She really hoped this batch would be it, it would get harder and harder to see him after her revelation. Space was what she needed, what they both needed. Then they could go back to seeing each other at various family gatherings, which with her record of attending would be sparse. She didn’t even know why his words upset her so much. It’s not like she had been expecting anything from him. Hermione couldn’t believe she had let herself hope, even for a moment that it would be anything else. She was Hermione Granger and he was George Weasley. The thought would have made anyone laugh. When she finally got home, she ate some leftovers from the night before, showered, and then proceeded to read a book until 11. Grabbing the parcel George had given her, she opened it and drank the purple liquid from the vial. Not one nightmare, not even a dream came to her that night. When she woke up the next morning, she felt rejuvenated and happily got ready for work, feeling the best she had in a long time. Grabbing the Daily Prophet from her owl, she sat and ate her breakfast. All was finally right in the world, she had slept and she could finally take some much-needed space from George. That was until a brown eostrix owl flew up and tapped on her kitchen window. Opening the window she allowed the bird to fly in. Grabbing a treat she gave the owl a few absent-minded strokes. She recognized the handwriting, and hastily opened the letter. 

_Hermione,_

_Amelia and Nora are turning 5 this Friday. We are having a party at mum and dads. The girls can’t wait to see you. Come whenever, but the official start time is 4. Susan wanted me to tell you that Amelia has really been obsessed with those books written by that Dr. Suess bloke that you got her last year. I don’t even see how you could approve of all that gibberish but what do I know. See you then._

_P.S. (Enclosed is a drawing of you by Nora.) I’m not responsible for the depiction of your hair._

_With Love,_

_Ron, Susan, Nora, and Amelia._

Hermione sighed into her hands. The universe had decided that too many things going her way did not equal balance. After placing her dishes in the sink, she filled her thermos with coffee. It was already going to be a long week and now it just got longer.


	7. Anchor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I was late on this one. I had to rewrite it and move some things around.
> 
> I would love to know what you guys think so far. Helps me picture where to go next. I have the next few chapters already outlined and pretty much written so I should be timely with the next couple of weeks.
> 
> Songs this week include;  
> Let Me Down Slowly- Alec Benjamin  
> Bad-James Bay  
> Anchor-Novo Amor
> 
> Not Rowling. 
> 
> We let our flags fly freely here.  
> Allies are around every corner, even if sometimes it doesn't feel like it. You are wanted, worthy, needed and you are loved. <3  
> (Just something my younger self would have liked to hear.)

_ 22nd June 2005 _

The week was flying by quickly. Hermione buried herself deeper in her cases. At night when she would head home, she would often catch herself almost flooing to George’s flat. The night before the girl's birthday, she had to gather all her Gryffindor courage, just to not talk herself out of missing the party. It was highly unreasonable for her to even consider it, they didn’t need to be let down just because Hermione couldn’t get her head on straight. She hadn’t talked to George all that week and it had been an adjustment after months of seeing him almost every day. She was aware that she was mostly overreacting to what he had said, but he had said it and it had hurt her. It also helped her realize that she didn’t see George as just a friend, and probably hadn’t for some time. Watching him light up every time he told her about a new invention or talked about any of his nieces or nephews. She often noticed that when his hair would fall into his eyes, he would blow puffs of air to try to remedy it, until he would grow frustrated and end up using a Kirby clip to keep it back. His eyes were often intense but when he was up to his old ways, they would spark with mischief and she was often brought back to their days at Hogwarts. Days when they had been able to be themselves and nothing more. George had become the person that she relied on, the person she could easily talk to about anything. He was the one person who had never failed to make her smile. George Weasley had snuck up on her and now she couldn’t imagine life without him, he had been the missing piece in her life. Unfortunately, Hermione still had demons she couldn’t beat, and she wasn’t willing to bring another person down with her, especially George, who already had his own. She needed to move on, and another Weasley wasn’t a path she was willing to go down again. 

Hermione grabbed a carton of mint ice cream from the icebox and flipped on the telly. Normally, she didn’t watch movies often, opting to read, but the night called for a larger distraction. Realizing that timing was everything had put quite a damper on the night. The light from the movie lit up the room and she wrapped herself tighter in her blanket. The couple on the screen fell for each other, only to plummet into the icy waters of the Atlantic. Ripped apart from each other and a goddamn door. Sighing she flipped the screen off and through the rising emotions in her chest and the unfortunate revelation she had, Hermione nodded off, falling into a restless sleep. 

_ 23rd June 2005 _

George liked to think he was a pretty smart bloke but he was obviously missing something. He cringed at the memory of his last conversation with Hermione. She had smiled at him like she understood and waved him off, but after several days had gone by and he hadn’t heard from her, he concluded that things were not ok. He was so used to her always being around, that he almost felt lost without her constant presents. She had sent him an owl, like she promised, informing him that their last effort on the sleeping drafts was a success. He knew he should be happy but all he felt was a pang of disappointment. The little bubble they had been living in over the last couple of months, finally burst. 

“George?”

He could always reach out to her, but something kept him from doing just that.

“Oi!” 

George snapped from his thoughts, his sister stood staring at him with a crooked grin. 

“Sorry. What are you doing here?” He reached up to rub the base of his neck. 

“Well, you're my brother you git.” She met his eyes and her smile faded. Her eyes darkened and her brows began to crinkle. “Georgie, are you ok? 

“I’m fine.” Seeing the look of protest beginning to form on her face. He stepped forward and grabbed her elbow. “ Honestly, I’m just a bit beat from this week, with the new line and all.” He gave her a quick grin. 

“Oh come off it George. This wouldn’t be about a certain curly-haired witch would it?” Her eyes began to dance but she kept a straight face. 

“Why- Now Ginny. I…” He was blabbering like a fool, and his sister began to crack into a grin. Walking over to the counter, he steeled his face as best he could, and began messing with the books. “No.” He softly murmured, not meeting his sister's eyes. 

“Wow” Ginny moved over to place a hand in his shoulder, giving him a sad smile. “You’ve got it bad. Huh?”

Whipping his face to meet his sister, he stared at her. 

“And before you try to deny it, you can’t. Because I have seen the way you two are with each other.” He felt her grasp his hand. Letting out a quick breath she continued. “George, you deserve to be happy. In fact, I demand that you get to be happy.” George watched tears begin to spring to her eyes. “Because, dammit George! You get to have someone, after all these years and after all, we sacrificed, you don’t get to be the one who is left out. Neither should she. You guys deserve a proper go of it. 

“I never pegged you as a romantic Ginerva.” 

George met that comment with a swift swat to the side of his head. 

“Merlin. Ginny.” He began rubbing the side of his head, grumbling to himself. 

She shot him a dark look, placing her hands on her hips. Alarmingly, reminding him of their mother.

“George Fabian Weasley. Get tossed. I am being very serious.”

He really wanted to believe everything she said, Hermione having mutual feelings, and that they did get to be happy. Unfortunately, seeing his sister who was almost 8 months pregnant, scolding him like their mum, was asking too much and he began to laugh. His anxieties from before, tucking themselves neatly away for a later date.

The humor was not returned and he received a stinging jinx to the leg.

“Bloody hell Ginny! If you want to finish me off just do it.” He hissed as he rubbed his aching leg. 

She smiled at him, propping her elbow on the counter. 

“Don’t fuck with a pregnant woman, Georgie.” She winked at him, her smirk breaking into a wide grin. “Alright, then?” She added as he let out a dramatic sigh. 

“With the way you talk, who would guess you were a mum.” He bit off, wincing as she raised her wand once more. 

“Stop. Sorry. I’m sorry. You are right. Ok? I surrender.” George shot out a white light from his wand, feigning his defeat. Quickly, he grabbed her into an awkward embrace, forgetting she was in fact very pregnant. He adjusted them into a side hug. Whispering a quick thanks in her ear. 

“You're not going to listen to me, are you?”

George pulled away and gave her a quick peck to the cheek. Walking towards the door he flipped the sign and began casting protections around the store. 

“George-“ Ginny started 

“Ginny, I really do appreciate everything you said. I’m not going to lie to you, because I respect you enough to tell you the truth and not blatantly lie to your face.” Steadying his breath, he focused on rolling the sleeves of his shirt up. Avoiding his sister's knowing eyes. “I could very quickly allow myself to believe that Hermione Granger is it for me. It’s not a new thought, it has been on the back of my mind, longer than I care to admit. But I still wake up from dreams screaming, I still can’t look in the mirror without flinching. I’m still angry 75% of the time and that’s just not conducive in a relationship. She deserves more. She deserves better than what I can currently offer. Because if Hermione Granger deserves anything, it’s not the love of a broken man. She has become an amazing friend and I’m not willing to cock that up.” George finally looked up, pleading for his sister to understand. 

They stood in silence for a long time. Until Ginny grabbed her bag from the counter. Walking toward the back she paused. 

“ I can’t pretend to agree with you. But you're my big brother George and I love you, even when I think you're making a mistake. I will always be your biggest fan, and supporter. George, you’re not broken or used goods and you are definitely not half of a person. You’re just a little lost and you need a little bit of light to find your way back. No matter how hard we try, only you can navigate this storm you’ve trapped yourself in. When you realize your beacon has been here the whole time, I hope it’s not too late to repair the damage.” 

Turning her back she headed to the floo. Leaving George blinking and speechless. When did his baby sister start spouting off speeches iridescent to Dumbledore? 

***

Hermione had been getting ready to dive into another box of case files. Pouring herself a glass of wine, she sat cross-legged on her couch. Flicking on the radio, she tapped her fingers to the rhythm. They were so close to finishing her case. If everything finally clicked into place, they would finally win, passing new legislative law protecting the rights of werewolves.  _ The Lupin Act. _ 5 years of hard work, blood, sweat, and tears. With her new law, all werewolves would be provided free wolfsbane by the ministry. The new Rights of Magical Workers and Beings Office she helped establish would help eliminate the stigma around werewolves, involving them more with the magical world and protect their rights to work and live, free of segregation and prejudice. She was met with a lot of push back and threats, mostly from the pureblood community. Several times she had received death threats, which only enforced Hermione's drive to work even harder. She had a small team to help her, mainly new graduates coming out of Hogwarts and even a few from Beauxbatons. Fleur was also by her side, every step of the way. The two had grown very close over the last several years. Hermione had written to several other countries, some directly to the governments, others to activist groups, trying to gauge their responses to the upcoming legislature. If this went well, they could not only help those in Britain but also worldwide. She hadn’t heard back, but Hermione Granger didn’t give up easily. She was part of the Golden Trio. She was The-Girl-Who-Kept-The-Boy-Who-Lived-Alive over those 8 years, George had coined that term, and she had to somewhat agree with him. Plus you could factor in her help with the fall of Voldemort, so no, a few death threats and slurs were not going to silence her. 

She had just opened a new file when her fireplace roared, and out popped a very crestfallen redhead. 

“Ginny?” 

Hermione stared at the woman, whose eyes looked like they had been through the wringer.

“What's the matter? Is it Harry? Teddy?” Hermione brushed her file to the side and began to stand. “The baby?”

Ginny let a sad smile grace her face and sat on the edge of the couch. 

“No. They are all great, though this one,” she gestured to her growing bump. “May leave anytime they ruddy want to. It's driving me barmy.” 

“Oh… good.” Hermione sat back, eyeing her friend warily. “Ginny-.”

“Are you in love with my brother?” Ginny asked quickly, meeting Hermione's eyes. 

Hermione felt her mouth drop and the start of her own blood began to boil.

“Ginerva Potter! How could you even ask that question?” Hermione bolted out of her seat and began pacing the floor. Sending Ginny a look that she felt would make Molly Weasley proud.

Ginny tried to stand, but due to the balance difference with her belly and fell back onto the couch. 

“Ah, bloody hell!” She huffed, crossing her arms around her chest, similar to what Hermione had seen Teddy do on various occasions. If she hadn’t been so irritated with his mum, she might have even laughed. How could she ever think- How could she think so low of Hermione?

“Is it really so awful for me to assume? It's not like we all can’t tell.” Ginny’s voice rang out drawing back Hermione’s attention. 

“You all can tell? Well, you ALL better reevaluate your assumptions if you think I could ever do that to Susan. The girls. Honestly, how-.” It was Ginny’s turn to stare at her. Mouth slightly agape, eyes blinking rapidly. “ What Ginny? Why do you look like I just snogged Filch?”

Ginny snapped her mouth closed, then opened it once more. Confusion riddling her face. “ First, why was Filtch the first person to come to mind when you associate snogging. Second, I didn’t mean Ron.”

Now Hermione’s head was spinning. What the hell was she going on about? 

“Just something George mentioned.” She whispered as she sat down, taking a large gulp of her wine. 

“George snogged Filtch?” Ginny’s eyes widened. 

“What? No. Ginny, that's not the point.” Hermione stared her down, trying to read her face. “If you didn’t mean Ron then who-” George. It was always George. Rubbing her forehead she leaned back into the couch, closing her eyes. Wanting to avoid the subject, she lifted one eye open and glanced at Ginny. 

“Yes, Ginny. I’m sorry we never told you. It never seemed the right time.” She righted herself, turning to Ginny. Her face was as serious as she could make it, without cracking into a smile.

Ginny instantly sat up, grabbing Hermione’s hand. “There’s something to say, he made-” She cut herself off. Hermione wanted to know exactly what he had said. But she wasn’t quite done yet, even Hermione could have moments of mischief. 

“It started as one letter, then that turned into multiple. Stolen glances at dinner, long talks at the burrow. The next thing I know, I’m falling completely and utterly in love. I mean how could you not? That dazzling red hair, sea-blue eyes, those shoulders?” Hermione willed herself not to laugh as she continued. Feeling Ginny gripped her hands tighter. “We are going to run away together. No more responsibilities, just us.” 

Ginny gasped at that, almost breaking Hermione’s hand. 

“Hermione, mum is going to kill you two if you don’t tell her.” Ginny was now staring at her in shock.

“What can I say, when Charlie swoops in on one of their dragons, there is no way I can say no. I love them and they love me. Family be damned.” At this point, Hermione could no longer keep it together. A laugh bubbled up, as she watched Ginny process her words. 

“Hermione Jean Granger! You are such a prat.” Ginny tried to stay mad, but the smile creeping on her face gave her away. 

They fell into a comfortable silence. Both trying to work through their thoughts. 

Ginny turned towards Hermione. 

Bracing herself, she prepared for the next questions. 

“Do you? Love him that is?” 

Hermione turned to meet her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she felt tears begin to form. 

“I-I think I could have, hell maybe I already do.” She looked off, trying to articulate her next words. “But I’m not in a place where I could allow someone new in. Maybe one day but not this time around. Timing…Is everything.”

Ginny never said anything, only pulling her in closer. Hermoine leaned into her friend, anchoring herself to the woman, trying not to let the new pain forming in her heart drag her under.


	8. Damaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoy. Comments are always welcome if you are feeling up to it. 
> 
> Songs to listen to if you feel inclined to do so.   
> Evermore- Taylor Swift   
> Call Out My Name- The Weekend  
> Changes- Hayd  
> Perfume- Mehro  
> Deep End- Birdy 
> 
> As Always, Not Rowling.  
> We fly our flags high and proud here. <3

_ 24th June 2005 _

Hermione had managed to keep her distance from George. After greeting everyone at the party and snuggling the two birthday girls, she found a quiet corner to observe everyone. She noticed Lee looking at her, his face uncharacteristically worried. Breaking away from his wife, he made his way to Hermione’s corner, wringing his hands.

“Hey, Ganger. Long time no see. Alright, then?” 

Smiling at Lee, she went to her go-to-excuse. “Yes, I’ve been swamped at work. Only a couple of weeks left and then I’ll be moving on to a new one.” It wasn’t a lie, she was swamped at work, but it had never stopped her before. “How about you?”

“Great, Ang and I are leaving on holiday next week. George said you guys finally had luck with the new sleeping draft?” His face searched hers. 

“Yes, we ironed out the last of the kinks last week-” She started but was then cut off. 

“Look, I’m not one to usually get in others' business, yet here I am. Did you and George have a row? Because he’s been moping around the store and you went from being there almost every day then you go to avoiding him at your guys’ nieces' birthday.”

“I’m not avoiding him..” Lee raised his eyebrows, challenging her to rethink her next words.

“I’m not avoiding him, but I’m also not actively seeking him out. Look, we finished the draft. That was the whole point of our partnership. I think a little time apart is justified.”

“A partnership huh? I was sorta under the impression, that we were actually friends as well, apart from George that is, but-”

“ What? No. Lee, we are friends. I didn’t mean to imply we weren’t.” Hermione started to spiral, she realized that she had unintentionally left out Lee, who had been in her life just as much as George had been over the months. “Lee you are my friend. I’m sorry that I’ve been a prat lately. It doesn’t have to do anything with you. I need to sort through some things, which requires me to distance myself from George. I honestly wasn’t sure if you even really thought of me as a friend until today.” She had gotten on with Lee as much as George but they had never really talked outside of him.

“Look Granger, I don’t know what is happening with you and George. He’s probably wrong and being a git.” Hermione laughed at his comment but shook her. 

“No, he isn’t at fault.”

“Well still, you are in fact my friend and I would like to be able to see you without having you dodge me-”

“Lee.” Hermione was indeed feeling like a giant git.

He held his hand up, making her pause.

“Dodging me because you are avoiding George. I’m capable of having two individual friendships with the two of you if needed. Though I eventually hope you two will be able to sort through, whatever this is because moody George is not conducive to our line of work. Which is slightly worrying seeing as we work with a lot of explosive materials.” Lee had dropped the serious look and now sporting a cheeky grin. 

“I’ll work on it,” Hermione promised. She gave him a quick smile.

Lee wrapped her in a hug. “I’ll hold you to that.” He whispered before letting her go. She watched as he weaved through a sea of people before reaching his wife. She caught George shooting him a quizzical look but he only shook his head.

George didn’t deserve her avoiding him as much as Lee did, especially because he didn’t know why, but she couldn't bring herself to talk to him. 

Then his eyes met hers and she felt her pulse quicken and she hurriedly made her way outside. Missing the man's face drop in defeat. 

***

His sister had told him to give Hermione space. He wasn’t sure why she needed space from him, but after his sister shot him a warning look, he dropped it and accepted his marching orders. He watched as Lee and Hermione had a hushed conversation in the corner of the room. He would have done anything to have used an extendable ear. He knew they had all become close friends, but he didn’t know what warranted such a secretive conversation. He watched Lee’s face slip into an easy smile, his two friends embraced and Lee whispered something into her ear. Hermione’s face cracked into a grin, as Lee walked away. He looked at his friend, curiosity overcoming him, but he only shook his head. Then she looked up, meeting George’s gaze, he let himself hope, if only for a moment. Then his heart dropped as she broke their gaze and scurried away outside. Whatever he had done, he wished he could take it back, because having Hermione actively avoid him was worse than not having her at all. 

_ 6th May 2005 _

They had finally done it. After 5 years of work, they had finally passed  _ Lupin’s Act  _ into law. It was a whirlwind of a day, she had interviews with The Daily Prophet, and then she spent an hour in her office letting all her emotions out. Then Fleur had come to her office and they had celebratory drinks, well Hermione did, Fleur was due any day and so she opted for sparkling cider. 

Ginny had just given birth to a baby boy last week, they had called him James ‘Jamie’ Arthur Potter. Fleur was getting very impatient about her own pregnancy. Once the new baby arrived it would join the other 8 Weasley grandchildren. 

Once they had celebrated and talked, Fleur excused herself, saying that pregnancy had turned her into a boring woman, she needed to sleep when she had the chance before she had two children to look after. Hermione was going to celebrate with a quiet night in, but her two coworkers had other ideas and insisted that she come out with them and let her hair down, and enjoy life. She didn’t know whether she should be a bit peeved that they thought she was such an uptight ninny but decided that she deserved to have a night out. They had agreed to meet up at The Leaky Cauldron around 9 before heading to a nightclub in muggle London. She popped over to Ginny and Harry’s to borrow a dress from the new mum, having to turn down the woman's first couple of options, telling her that she wanted to have fun but not that much fun. Also, she wanted to dance without having to worry about her boobs popping out. That statement caused Harry to grimace and take baby Jamie from his mum, leaving the room, head shaking. She finally settled on a simple black dress that stopped just before her knees, it kept her bust secured but still didn’t leave much room for the imagination. Ginny insisted on doing her hair and makeup, saying that Hermione didn’t know the difference between going-to-work makeup and getting-laid-makeup. This made Hermione turn beet red. Harry, who had just come back into the room to grab Jamie’s blanket, cringed once more, at his wife's bluntness. Once they were done, Hermione looked at herself over in the mirror, the dress hugged her curves and accentuated parts of her body that she didn’t even notice before. The black strappy heels crept up just above her ankles and her hair was tamed down and hung loosely to one shoulder. Once she had thanked Ginny and she proceeded to turn bright red once more when the woman said if she didn’t get shagged that night it was a crime against humanity. She finally made it back to her flat, wanting to relax a moment before heading out. 

Noticing a strange owl waiting, she made her way over to the window, accepting the letter she tossed the bird a treat. She didn’t notice the handwriting but the name was vaguely familiar. 

_ Dear Ms. Granger, _

_ We are writing to you on the behalf of the LRA(Lycanthrope Rights in America). We received your letter of interest, in possibly continuing your work in America. We apologize for dragging our feet, but after witnessing your headway in Britain, we would love for you to join us in Boston. You would be such a valued member of our team, and we believe with you on our side, we could finally pass the same laws in America that you are working for in Britain. You would be working with not only people who are in support of the same ideals as you but also those who have been impacted by all the prejudice and hatred towards those with lycanthropy. Several of our team members are werewolves or have loved ones who are. You would be leading all our cases and directing us as you see fit. We know it's short notice but we would love to have you here as soon as possible. As soon as your case wraps up, which is looking like any day now, we already have an apartment set up for you if you choose to come. We hope to see you by the 9th of May if you accept. This should be enough time to get your affairs in order. We hope that a month is enough time until then, thank you. _

_ Carter Vance- Head of the LRA _

Hermione read the letter over again, mouth hanging agape. The 9th of May was in 3 days, not a month. Then reaching back to the start of the letter she noticed it had been posted a month prior. It had been lost and now she had 3 days to decide if she was going to uproot her entire life for an undetermined amount of time. Yet this was also something that she had wanted. She reached out and now she had the opportunity to help change more lives for the better. It also would give her time away from George, not that would have been the deciding factor, but it wouldn’t hurt. It would also mean missing out on all of her other family, watching her nieces and nephews grow, and Jamie was not even a week old and Fleur was due any day. Obviously, she knew she could always visit but it wouldn’t be the same. Her parents still lived in Australia and mostly kept to themselves, distancing themselves from their daughter's magical side, which meant her. Moving to Boston wouldn’t really make a difference for them. She made a promise though, to Teddy, that she would do whatever was in her power to make sure that his dad would be remembered for the great man he was and not by the infliction he had. Though she also taught him about respecting and understanding what his father had been as well. Not to be ashamed like the world would want him to be but to love and embrace that side of his father. 

Hermione decided she would live up one more night in Britain before deciding, although she was pretty sure she had already made up her mind. With that hanging heavily over her shoulders, she made her way to meet up with her friends.

***

George and Lee were locking up the shop, it had been a busy day and they both decided that they needed to drink. Making their way to the closest bar, they pushed through the crowd of people. After ordering their drinks they picked a booth in the back. George noticed that Lee kept tossing him looks but chose to ignore him. Busying himself with his pint. 

“Hermione!” Lee squeaked out

George felt the frustration of that week rise to the top and he wasn’t going to hold back on Lee’s account. 

“Look mate, I already told you I don’t want to talk about her-“

“No, George. Look, Hermione's here.” Lee cut him off nodding towards the entrance of the bar. 

George followed his friend's gaze. His heart began to pound and he felt his chest begin to tighten. She was breathtaking. A smile lit up her eyes as she walked over to meet up with her friends. They were all way overdressed for the Leaky Cauldron, so he had to assume that this was only the beginning of her night. 

“You're going to catch flies if you don’t shut your mouth.” Grinned Lee, taking a drag of his beer. 

George stared at him for a moment, still in a haze. 

“Why don’t you just go over there?” Lee gestured to Hermione.

“I told you, we both need space.” George’s eyes were focused back on Hermione.

“Well with how she looks tonight, don’t expect others to do the same.” 

George glared at his friend, but he did have a point. He had already made his mind up about the subject of he and Hermione but it wouldn’t hurt to say hello. Would it? He felt Lee nudge him in his side.

“She just passed one of the most groundbreaking acts into law today. Hermione Granger made history once again. Now go over to her and quit being such a tit.” 

Lee was right. This wasn’t about them. No tonight was about her. She bloody well deserved a fantastic night. That also probably meant, a night free of him. She deserved to be carefree. Tonight was her night.

He heard Lee huff in the corner, obviously seeing George make up his mind and not the way he wanted him to. George looked at him, giving him a small grimace before downing the last of his beer. Motioning him to follow him, they headed toward the back of the bar, he had hoped to slip unnoticed through the back door. He froze in his place when he heard a drunkard speak up, causing Lee to ram right into him. “Oi”

“Miss priss actually thinks she achieved something, does she? We will never accept bloody deranged werewolves into our communities and you need to be reminded of your place, your nothing but a filthy mudblood.” The man turned to Hermione. A nasty grin spread throughout his face.

George felt the whole bar go silent and Lee stiffened by his side. Feeling an enormous amount of rage build-up, he balled his fist, and before Lee could stop him, he was at Hermione’s side. 

“George what-.” He heard Hermione whisper next to him. He didn’t even let her finish. 

Turning to the barman, he gritted his teeth. Only keeping calm because of Hermione’s presents. “I believe that it is time that you kicked this sodding poor excuse of a man out. Don’t you?” George growled, then stared back at the man, eyes blazing with hate. He felt Hermione move closer to him, keeping him from raising his wand that was gripped tightly in his hand. He had almost kept his head. Almost. 

“ You can always spot a blood-traitor because they always have their heads up the arses of mudbloods.” Turning to Hermione he snarled and then to the surprise of everyone in the bar he spat in her face. George lunged at the man but was stopped by Hermione pulling him back. 

“Hermione.” He struggled to get out of her grasp. “Let go.” 

“Please George. Stop he isn’t worth it.” He met her eyes and could see her pleading with him. 

“Hermione.” He bit off, unable to keep his emotions hidden any longer.

“Please?” She grabbed tighter to his side. The bar was still deathly quiet. Everyone around them seemed to be holding their breaths, taking the scene around them in. 

George slumped his shoulders, resigning to her pleas. They had just turned from the man when he heard Lee cry out. 

“Hermione!”. George turned in time to see the man's wand trained on Hermione. The next thing he knew the bar erupted in chaos and he was shoving Hermione to the side. A zip of light came from the man's wand, hitting directly into George’s leg. The blow of the spell caused him to tumble back, smashing his head in the corner of a table. 

“George!” 

He was vaguely aware of Hermione calling out his name. He heard her shout a spell back disarming the man.He was still disoriented from the fall, he tried to get back up but only fell once again, this time, however, he was caught by Hermione. He watched as Lee detained the drunk, but not before landing a sickening punch to the side of the man's face. By the time the Aurors arrived the man was out cold, they took statements before letting everyone go. Lee volunteered to see Hermione’s co-workers home, the two women agreed hastily, both still in shock from the night's events. Lee checked on George once more, before reluctantly turning to leave his friend. George watched as Hermione caught Lee in a hug, surprising the man. Lee eventually caught up and returned the hug. Then mumbled something about how his wife was going to skin him if he was much later. Hermione let off a shaky laugh before turning her gaze back on George. He felt the breath leave his lungs. He had never seen her look so intense. Her eyes were dark, swirling with emotion. He felt her as she studied him, then she tentatively reached up and brushed the back of his head causing him to wince. He drew a breath as she ripped a piece of fabric from her dress. 

“Hermione. What are-.” He noticed that her hand was covered in blood. He was just about to ask her when she got hurt when he realized it was from him. He could now feel that the back of his shirt felt wet and sticky.

“We need to slow the bleeding.” She told him as she wrapped the fabric of her dress around his head, tying it off tightly. It made him sway. He felt her hands steady him, then he was aware of her pulling him into her body and then the feeling of being pulled through a thin tub. Opening his eyes he noticed that they were now standing in the middle of St. Mungos. He was also aware of the fact that Hermione still had her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. George looked down at the woman, she quickly opened her eyes, and then he was being dragged to the front counter. The witch at the desk instantly stood up. Hermione spoke to her, then they were quickly being ushered off into an empty room. The witch told them that a healer would be in shortly and to keep pressure on the head wound. They both sat, Hermione, keeping a hold on the back of his head. George tried to get her to meet his eyes, but she was staring off at the corner of the room. He had been trying to think of something to say when she spoke first. 

In a cracked voice, he could hear her trying to keep her emotions in check. 

“W-why did you do it?” She was still not meeting his eyes.

“Do what?” He knew what she had meant but he didn’t know what to say. 

“George.” She finally turned to look at him. Her lips were drawn in a thin line. 

He brushed a curl from her face, tucking it gently behind her ear. He heard her take a sharp breath in. 

“I didn’t want you to get hurt.” It was the truth, he couldn’t stand if anything would have happened to her. “Better me than you.” He added. 

He felt her hand grip tighter on the back of his head. He knew he wasn’t going to get off easy. 

“Goddammit George!” She hissed. “I don’t need you to save me. I don’t need anyone to save me.” Tears began to roll down her face. This only frustrates her further. “Especially by you!” 

Now it was his turn to get frustrated. “And what the bloody hell do you mean by that?” He clipped off. He hated how hurt he had just sounded. 

He saw her relax for a moment. Repositioning her hold on his head. “George. Your family has already been through so much. If anything happened to you,t-they would be crushed.” She whispered the last part. 

Before he could stop and think about it he turned from her and stood up. “What about you? Don’t you know I would be crushed if anything happened to YOU? You're not alone in your thinking Hermione, you have just as many people who care for you too. You are not alone in this world. No matter how hard you try to be sometimes.” He stared down at the witch. He couldn’t keep it in anymore. Blasted. Who cared what he had decided. Ginny was right. He needed to do something before it was too late. She was just looking at him. Tears in her eyes and his blood on her hands. She couldn’t have been more beautiful to him. He looked down at her lips, George reached out for Hermione’s hand. Not letting go, he met her eyes. This was his chance. It was now or never. 

“I-“

“George I’m leaving.” She blurted it out so fast that he almost missed what she said. Almost.

He felt his stomach drop, lowering her hand he began to sit down. 

Shock and confusion shot through him. “Where?” He asked barely over a whisper. 

She lowered her eyes, no longer meeting his. Biting her lower lip. 

“Boston in America.” 

He was lost for words. His sister’s own ringing out in the back of his head. 

“I reached out several months ago to some organizations and I finally heard back. Now with my case settled here, I can help others in countries who need guidance with procedures and legal representation.” She paused turning to look at him. “George. I think I can make a difference.”

George leaned forward, trying to focus on what she was saying but a buzzing noise began ringing out and his vision began to blur. Standing up, he tried to will it all away.

“Is-How long.” Buzzing intensified and spots began appearing throughout his vision.

She stood up as well, stepping closer. 

“I’m not sure. It took nearly 5 years from start to finish here. But that was after two years of just researching and building the case. Hopefully, we will be able to use our experience, in this case, to hurry along with the others. It’s better to say indefinite but-“ She cut herself off. Inching closer to George, she grabbed his face. He couldn’t focus anymore but the heat of her touch hitched his breath. Then he couldn’t breathe. He felt the walls move in on him, panic began to settle in. 

“George. Are you ok?” Her tone sounded panicked but he couldn’t talk. 

“George?”

“GEORGE!” She was pleading with him now. 

Then George felt the world slip away. His world. 


	9. Separate Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys enjoy. Sorry it took me a moment. Life got a bit hectic and well that’s all I got.  
> “New beginnings are often disguised as painful endings.”
> 
> you were good to me- Jeremy Zucker and Chelsea Cutler  
> Where's My Love- SYML  
> Love You- Seafret  
> Oceans- Seafret ( I love this song)  
> October Snow- Hayd ( Towards the end)
> 
> As always, not Rowling.
> 
> Be proud of who you are and what you have achieved. It may have not been a mountain but a hill is still a climb. 
> 
> We fly our flags with pride. <3

_7th May 2005_

Hermione had sent a patronus out to several of the Weasley family, informing them about George’s condition. The healer had just left, after informing her that he would be ok. He had lost more blood than they thought but they managed the bleeding. The spell would wear off by mid-afternoon tomorrow and other than being a little sore and discombobulated, he would live. She asked to see him but because she wasn’t family she was told to wait in the sitting area. Bollocks. No. It was ok. He was going to be ok. She felt the sense of doom she had all night lift, and then another feeling slammed into her gut. Guilt. 

Pacing back and forth in the St. Mungos waiting area, she began reliving the night's events. This was her fault. She always managed to get those around her in trouble. She hadn’t seen him get hit with the spell. He had pushed her out of the way by then. Maybe if he had been able to focus. Maybe if she-

“Hermione!” A familiar voice rang out, jerking her back to reality. Ginny was moving towards her. 

“Hermione. What happened?” Ginny stared at Hermione waiting for her to respond. She tried several times choking over her words. 

“He-We we’re in a fight. I...thought he was ok. He was ok. It’s all my fault.” Tears began running down her face. 

Ginny gently grabbed her face, willing her to look at her. 

“What do you mean you two were in a fight? You had a row?” 

“What? No. He was trying to protect me, I begged him to let it go and he was going to but then-”

“Hermione. What exactly happened. You were supposed to be clubbing. Why was George there?” Ginny sounded so tired. 

“We were all supposed to meet up at the pub and then head out. I had only been there for maybe 10 minutes.” Hermione’s voice cracked once more. 

“And?” Ginny egged on. 

“A drunk said some things and called him a blood-traitor.”

“George had been called that for almost half his life. Why would-” 

“And me a mudblood.” Ginny hissed out a curse before she began pacing the floor.

“ He-he spit in my face” 

Ginny stopped dead. 

Hermione took a deep breath. “I got him to leave it, he wasn’t going to do anything, we had just turned our backs when Lee shouted and George shoved me out of the way. He must have gotten clipped. I stunned the man but George fell and hit his head. He was fine when we got here, awake, we were talking. I told him I was leaving and-“ 

“You're leaving?” Ginny stopped on her heels, spinning to face her. 

“I only decided tonight. Honest. I-I didn’t even know I was really leaving until today.” Hermione tried to look at Ginny but the woman had begun pacing once again. 

“When? Where? How long?” Ginny spouted out all at once. “Does Harry know? Ron?”

Hermione took a shallow breath. This wasn’t how she planned on telling her, even George for that matter but he took her by surprise, by looking at her like he did. He was so intense, even vulnerable? She had already decided to leave him in the past and if the night proved anything it was that she had made the right choice. Even if it broke her heart into a million pieces. Even if the look he gave her made her senses crawl and her body flush. She had made up her mind, and it was too late to turn back now. People were counting on her and she’d be damned if she let a whole group of them down. Especially when they didn’t have a voice of their own. 

“Boston. In America. I’m supposed to leave Monday.” Ginny’s eyes bugged. Hermione raised her hand. “I just found out, honestly, I received the letter today. As for how long?” She shook her head. “Anywhere from a year to indefinite.” She saw the color drain from Ginny’s face as she stepped back to take a seat. Tears began to form in the woman’s eyes. “I haven’t told anyone except you and George. I was planning to, tomorrow at dinner.” She walked over to sit near Ginny. Her heart racing in her chest. 

“Is-is this because of George? Because I swear to Merlin I will hex his bollocks off.” Ginny’s eyes stormed as she met Hermione’s. 

A small chuckle escaped Hermione’s lips. Grabbing Ginny’s hands she set them in her lap. 

“No. It’s not about George. I have been searching for a while on what’s next. As the case got closer and closer to the end, I started to put feelers out. I didn’t hear anything but when I finally did... Ginny I know I can help so many others, more than I could’ve ever imagined when I first dreamt of this back in year 3. All because of a professor who believed in me and the son he left behind.” 

Ginny let out a silent sob and embraced Hermione. They stayed like that until two more familiar faces arrived. 

“Oh my. Please no.” Hermione looked up to see a terrified look on Mrs. Weasley’s face. 

All at once Ginny and Hermione shouted 

“No, Molly”

“Mum, he’s fine.” 

With a sigh, the woman hurried over pulling both women into a warm hug. 

Hermione vaguely went over the details leaving certain details out, not wanting to upset her further. When she was satisfied Hermione turned to Ron, who crushed her into a hug, then grabbed her by the shoulders, inspecting her for cuts and bruises. 

“I’m ok Ron. Really.” She was far from it actually but if she kept reliving that night she was bound to start crying. 

“George... Is he really ok?...” Ron looked over to his sister and mum. Watching as the two women huddled together. 

“He’ll be ok. The healer says he’ll probably sleep until tomorrow, and then be a bit sore for a few days. Other than that George will be right as rain.”

Avoiding Ron’s eyes she sat with a sigh. He grabbed her hands and then knelt in front of her. 

“Hermione. Please look at me.” She slowly raised her eyes to meet his.

“I’m-I’m.” And then she couldn’t hold it any longer. Tears rushed down her face. Flinging her arms over Ron’s form, she began to sob. She could make out Ginny shaking her head at her mum and grabbing the woman to steer her away. 

Ron shifted into a seat, still holding onto Hermione. Rubbing circles into her back. Letting her cry. Letting her get out what she had locked away for the last year. They stayed like that until she felt another presence sit beside her. When she finally looked up, she was met with the serious face of Harry. Letting go of Ron, she tugged him into a tight hug. Then with a deep breath, she let go and grabbed both of the men’s hands. 

“ I’m sorry Ron. Here I am crying and it’s your brother who is in the hospital.”

“Don’t. George is hard-headed enough. He will pull ahead just fine. You on the other hand.” He squeezed her hand. “You have been acting odd for months. Out with it Granger.” He looked at her, and then Harry, who nodded along with Ron. 

“I’m leaving.” She choked out, praying the tears in her eyes wouldn’t fall. 

She felt both men stiffen beside her, and then Harry spoke first. 

“Where?” 

Hermione explained how she had received the letter asking her to join a group based out of Boston. How she had only made up her mind, several hours ago. How she didn’t know how long she would be gone but that it was what she needed to do. What she wanted. Both men listened quietly, observing her but not adding anything. 

“Well, I can’t say that I’m not sad, but this is what you were born to do Hermione.” She watched as Harry tucked a loose piece of hair behind her head. “You have always stuck up for those who were less fortunate, those you didn’t have a voice.”

“Yeah...Boston is lucky to have you.” Ron added. Hermione felt the rock lift from her stomach and she let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. 

“I don’t know how often I can visit but I’ll try and I’ll write all the time.” She looked between both men, trying to gauge their thoughts. 

Ron and Harry both chuckled. 

“We know.” They said in unison. 

“Plus.” Ron added, “You have several nieces and nephews who would be very put out if auntie H didn’t keep in contact.” This thought made Hermione tear up again. She was going to miss so much. She was going to make Ron get a computer to stay in touch, or at the very least make him use Harry’s. 

“Harry, who is with the boys?” Hermione asked, realizing Ginny was still sitting with her mum. 

“Susan has them, and dads there too,” Ron said as he stood. 

“Oh I’m sorry, they should be here. I can go and-.” 

“Hermione it’s ok. Once they heard Georgie was ok, they volunteered. Susan is not big on hospitals and dad will come in a bit.” Ron leaned over and pecked her on the cheek. “Don’t be a stranger.” Standing up he headed towards his mum. Calling over his shoulder he added. “Don’t forget to stop in tomorrow before you leave, Susan and the girls will want to see you off.” Hermione smiled until she saw Molly Weasley snap her head up and glare directly in her direction, groaning, she braced herself. Harry let a soft chuckle out, kissing her on the head, he stood and made his way to his wife. Narrowly missing his mother in law. Hermione slunk down further in her chair, hoping if she tried hard enough she could disappear. 

***

_8th May 2005_

George still hadn’t woken by Sunday morning. The doctors told them all that it was perfectly normal and they all insisted that she should leave as planned. They would owl as soon as he woke up. That was not how she wanted to part ways. She crept into his hospital room, finally being added to the family list after Ginny chewed out a nurse. He was so peaceful, he almost reminded her of how Fred had looked, she quickly panicked until she felt a pulse. Sighing in relief, she brushed the red curls from his face. When he grew out his hair, it always was slightly curly, especially towards the top. She leaned down to kiss his forehead.

“Goodbye, George.”

***

_9th May 2005_

Hermione was packing her final bag when she heard a banging at her flat door. Hesitantly, she peaked through the door. She had hoped he wouldn’t have figured it out so soon. Bracing herself she opened the door. George barreled in, then stopped dead in his tracks, he had spotted her packed apartment. The bags waiting to be picked up. 

“It’s true then.” His voice was barely above a whisper. 

“George, I- Please don’t-“ She started but was cut off. 

“What” He turned towards her, his eyes blazing. “Overreact? You disappeared! You left and you were never going to say goodbye. How do you think I was going to act? My best mate left, ring the bloody bells? I woke in an empty hospital room and-and the one person I wanted to see had split-“ His jaw was set in a hard line. Clenching his hands shakily to his side. A bandage was still present on the back of his head. 

“I didn’t split George I already told you! I had an amazing opportunity to help others to make a change. I didn’t run away.” She ground out.

“And I’m constantly amazed by all the work you have done and the hurdles you have jumped. I may sound like a spoiled child, but...” his eyes darted to hers. His eyes darkened. “You weren’t going to say goodbye. Did our friendship- our whatever this is, mean so little to you, that you could easily brush it aside?” He whispered this more quietly.

“George... our friendship... you mean the world to me, I just, I couldn’t do this. What we are doing now.” Hermione tentatively reached for his hand, pausing for a moment before folding it into hers. She felt him stiffen, then watched as his shoulders dropped back down. “I honestly didn’t know I was leaving until yesterday day, I didn’t have time to think, the pub took me by surprise, I was going to tell everyone at once. You already knew, so when you hadn’t woken up yet, I-I thought it would be easier. I already told you once. I’m realizing now, I was wrong.” She searched him, looking for any hint of understanding. 

“Last night, when I almost got you killed...” He tore his eyes from hers, walking towards the kitchen. Searching for what? She didn’t know. 

“No George. You didn’t almost get me killed.” Her voice cracked “You mean when I almost got you killed.” She bit off.

He slammed the cupboard shut. “Hermione -“ 

“No George. It’s true. He was mad at me last night and you got in the way. If you didn’t have to always be so damn noble, I could’ve swung it. It wasn't the first time and it won’t be the last.” A hollow laugh escaped her. 

“Damn it, Hermione.” George scrubbed his face, his hands running over the stubble from days spent at the hospital. “Even though it went against everything in me. I tried to, for you, but then he pulled his wand... I couldn’t sit back and let him curse you. If that makes me so noble, then so does basic courtesy. “

She could feel him staring at her. Shivers ran down her spine.He had confirmed what had happened and it truly was her fault. She made him turn his back, let his guard down.The events of the night running rampant through her mind. Had he been hit anywhere else, he could have died. 

“I’m fine. Look at me.” George walked over to Hermione grabbing ahold of one of her arms. She only stared at the floor, not bringing herself to meet his gaze. 

Gently, George cupped her face with his free hand. “Hermione please...” She hesitantly looked up, until she met his eyes. They had softened. Whatever trace of the storm had left. Leaving him to look much younger than he was. His walls he had built over the years began to crumble, leaving nothing but vulnerability. 

“I’m ok.” He reached out, pulling one of her hands up, grazing it across his cheek. She closed her eyes, memorizing the feeling of his hands on hers. He leaned forward pausing before he reached her lips meeting her eyes. Hermione felt her breath hitch. He waited for her to give him permission, before she knew what she was doing she pulled him down the rest of the way and she felt her whole body tingle as their lips met. She wrapped her hands around his neck as he pulled her closer to him. For one moment she allowed herself to forget all her reservations. She could feel his heart beating against her chest as they were pressed together. He tightened his grip against her waist and what had started as a slow kiss quickly turned into one of necessity. She lightly ran her hand through his hair, carefully avoiding where it was bandaged. 

He was ok. She could feel him, see him and breath in the intoxicating scent that was gunpowder and parchment. His heart steadily beating against hers. His hands roaming over her body, his mouth against hers, sending shocks of pleasure down her body.

Then suddenly she remembered why he had come. She was leaving. But that wasn’t the point not truly. He had been in the hospital because of her. His life could have been snuffed out in seconds. Just like his brothers. 

“No!” Ripping out of his grasp she backed away. “ I won’t be the reason your family loses another brother-another son. I already have blood on my hands, and I swear to whoever the hell is out there, you George Weasley will not be added to it.”

Hurt flashed across his face. Taking a step towards her, he extended his hand. “Hermione don’t... please don’t do this. I-” 

Holding out a hand, she gently pressed it against his chest. Stopping him in his tracks. 

“George.” She could barely breathe

Hermione couldn’t see, her eyes clouded with tears that she couldn’t shed. “I won’t. I just won’t. I’m so sorry George.” 

With every single fibre she could muster, she turned from him. Summoning her bags to her side, she grabbed a handful of powder from the mantle. The last thing she saw was George slumping into the couch watching her leave him. 


End file.
